Courage From the Heart
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: She a fighter, a soldier, a champion. She's seen good and bad times. She's known happiness and heartache. She's been called a hell of a woman. Now she's put in the toughest match of all, with her greatest opponent yet. The title on the line? Her life.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_June 1996_

The temperature was mild for the early weeks of June. A breeze coming off the water battled with the heat from the California sunshine. At this point, Kyle Harris was grateful for that fact.

The air conditioner in the cramped little booth was on the fritz again and he was worried how he could stand it if they didn't have it fixed and running by July. Even the open windows didn't create much of a draft inside and no one in their right mind wanted to leave the windows open. It invited the stench of trash, urine and exhaust fumes inside.

But, today was a not a day Kyle to have to worry about sweating to death. The temperature in the booth was comfortable enough that he was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt. The thought that plagued Kyle's mind today; boredom. He was absolutely bored out of his mind, sitting inside a tiny old booth in one of Los Angeles many bus stations with no customer's to wait on.

He could always dig into his book bag and begin that term paper he had due next week, but that would productive. Kyle was in the mood to do something completely unproductive today. Maybe he'd catch that surfing bug that was so popular or go roller blading down the pier, check out the real Baywatch babes. Anything would be better than sitting in this booth doing absolutely nothing.

Kyle was so wrapped up in his thoughts of being elsewhere that he didn't notice the petite blonde until she was standing at the service window. He swallowed as he studied her. Her allure was like a kick in the gut, but her eyes, as green as jade, were guarded against the world. She wore old faded jeans, white tennis shoes and a fitted white t-shirt. It was a pretty plain outfit and nearly disguised the subtle curves of her petite, slender body, but she was still beautiful.

"Hi." She ran a hand through her layered blonde hair that curved just underneath her chin. "Can I get a ticket to Pittsburgh?"

She couldn't be any older than eighteen, he thought as he reached for the schedule book. "Not that's it's any of my business, but shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, as he flipped it open.

She shrugged impassively. "I graduated. I'm done with California and I need a change of scene."

"We have a bus leaving for Houston at 3:30; you can catch a connector bus there that should take you straight to Pittsburgh. It's going to be a long ride, couple day's worth." He began to print out her pass. "Can I ask what's in Pittsburgh?"

"School." She said simply. "Do you watch the WWF?" She gestured to the Wrestlemania poster that hung in the back of the booth.

He nodded. "Sure, Bret Hart's the man."

Her lips curved into a secretive smile. "You might want to pay attention over the couple of years; I can predict things are going to get very interesting."

He retrieved her pass from the printer and raised his eyebrows at her. "How do you know that?"

"Let's just call it destiny." She opened up her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's going to be sixty dollars to get to Houston, then probably another thirty to get to Pittsburgh." He informed her, studying her curiously. "So what's at this school you're going to?"

She reached into her wallet and pulled out three twenties, sliding them through the slot for him. "My new life."

He wordlessly slid the pass to her, which she took and placed into her purse for safe keeping. "Have a good trip."

"Thanks." Her green eyes sparkled in excitement for just a moment, before resuming their guarded nature. With a half wave, she turned and walked over to the bench area to sit and wait for her bus to depart.

Kyle Harris was no longer bored. As a matter of fact, he was very much intrigued by the blonde. What exactly was this new life she mentioned? What was she going to do?

**A/N: So here's my latest fanfic. Unlike my other OC Haley in my story Over It, this OC is a bit more complex, a bit harder emotionally due to a rough upbringing which we'll go into later. A lot of the people mentioned in the fic will be from circa 1999-2001, we're getting the end of the Attitude Era, the whole McMahon-Helmsley Era and the beginning of the Invasion. So you're going to have to do a little reminiscing. I've researched all the dates and storylines thoroughly, so hopefully nothing will seem too out of place. Also, I do write my fanfics as though wrestling was in fact real and not scripted, due to the fact that I write about storylines, not people's actual lives. It's just more comfortable for me that way. **

**The main characters in this fic other than my OC: **

**Billy Kidman**

**Ken Shamrock**

**Undertaker**

**Steve Blackman**

**Lita**

**Ivory**

**Chyna**

**Trish Stratus**

**Jeff Hardy**

**Matt Hardy**

**Chris Benoit **

**Chris Jericho**

**Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**The Rock**


	2. The Start of Something Good

Chapter 1:

_January 1997_

Sore and thoroughly exhausted, Soraya O'Toole slipped through the ropes of the wrestling ring and dropped to the mat below. All around her, the fellow trainees of her program at WWO Wrestling Academy were gathering up their belongings and making plans for the weekend.

"Good match!" Claire Martin approached her with a friendly smile. "I think you're becoming one of the best female wrestlers here, Soraya."

"Thanks Claire." The slender blonde popped the cap off her water bottle and took a deep pull from it. "Your match was good too. Looks like you've gotten the hang of that head scissors."

Claire blushed in pleasure from the compliment. Soraya wasn't the most overly friendly girl in the Academy. She wasn't mean or anything, she just mostly kept to herself. Claire was proud to be one of the few people to actually have conversations with her and to be considered one of the mysterious blonde's few friends.

"So, since you're not working tonight, a bunch of us are going out and I think you should come." Claire continued.

Soraya's sleepy expression changed to one of surprise as she looked over at the tall, willowy redhead. "Clubbing and bar-hopping isn't necessarily my scene." She replied off-handedly.

"Oh stop being so broody for one second. There are a lot of people around here that wonder what exactly your deal is. You keep to yourself so much that you're bordering on being considered a freak." Claire shook her head. "As one of the few people you're actually friendly with, it's my job to get you to come out and have some fun. It's called socializing and I promise, it won't kill you."

"Like I really care what other people think." Soraya rolled her eyes. "I learned early on that a lot of people in this world are not worth your time. It's better to save yourself the trouble in the long run."

"That's so cynical." Claire made a face. "Do you really want to be called the Ice Bitch for the rest of your life?"

"Is that what you think of me?" Soraya raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm the only one besides the trainers who's had more than a two word conversation with you." Claire shook her head in exasperation. "Look, I know you haven't had the easiest upbringing, not that you'll tell me about it. But, you spend all your time either in the ring or working. It's your one night off in God knows how long; you should come out and try to have some fun. It's actually healthy for a person to go out, laugh and have a good time with other members of their species."

"You're not going to drop this until I agree to go, are you?" Soraya sighed, preparing to admit defeat.

"Nope." Claire smirked triumphantly. "Come on, it won't be that bad. And, it'll give people the chance to see how human you actually are."

"Human?" Soraya questioned. "As opposed to…?"

"A robot; you get called that a lot too." Claire smiled brightly. "Look, we're doing low-key tonight. No wild techno clubs or Raves. We're heading over to Mike's Bar tonight, the house band is performing and we're going to chill. It's casual and friendly. If you hate it after an hour, I give you full permission to leave. I'll even make up an excuse for you."

"Promise?" Soraya held a fist out to the redhead with her pinky finger sticking up in the air.

"Promise." Claire mimicked her action. The two women linked pinkies and shook on it. "Meet me there at 9pm, try not to be late."

"All right." Soraya finally agreed. "Nine pm at Mike's."

"Good, see you then!" Claire waved as she flounced off victoriously.

Soraya huffed out an agitated breath, "Well, this'll be fun." She said sarcastically.

Dressed casually in faded jeans and a snug black tank top, Soraya stood outside Mike's Bar by 8:55. Her black flats tapped idly against the sidewalk as she glanced around aimlessly, looking for any sign of Claire.

Her short blonde hair was down so that it curved just beneath her chin. She had even gone as far as to highlight her green eyes with eyeliner and wore a think coat of strawberry lip balm in a way of putting on make-up. If she was going to do this, she could at least put a little effort into it. It was obvious that Claire was trying really hard to make Soraya fit in and she wasn't in the mood to hurt the redhead's feelings.

"Hey, you're here!" Claire wobbled over in skinny ice-pick heels, leather pants and a bosom-hugging spandex top.

"I thought you said this was casual?" Soraya questioned as she took in the other woman's outfit.

"What? My outfit is casual." Claire blinked in confusion. "You look nice. Ready to head in?"

"Whatever you say." Soraya shrugged and followed Claire through the glass doors. She was already counting the minutes until she could leave.

"Ah, there's the gang!" Claire tottered her way through the crowded dance floor to the other side of the room, leaving no choice but for Soraya to follow in her wake.

"Hey guys!" Claire's voice became higher with delight. "You all know Soraya O'Toole right? She wrestles at the Academy too."

Soraya suddenly felt several pairs of eyes rest on her from the table Claire had stopped at. There were two girls she recognized from training; Melody, the spunky brunette who had defeated Claire earlier that evening and Julie, a raven haired vixen, with a mean streak as black as her hair, at least in the ring.

There were several guys cluster around the table as well. She dimly knew them from the Academy, but as they rarely worked with the males, Soraya didn't know any of them by name. She simply offered the group what she thought was a friendly enough smile.

"Hi Soraya, it's nice of you to come out with us tonight!" Melody stated cheerfully, practically bouncing in her seat. "Actually, it's nice to be within three feet of you without getting my ass handed to me."

The table chuckled and even Soraya cracked a genuine smile. Melody had always been friendly and bubbly during training. She should have known she'd be the same way outside the ring.

"I'm still surprised you actually agreed to come." Julie remarked cattily, while she picked at her nails.

"Be nice, Julie." Claire warned.

"It's cool." Soraya brushed it off.

"Hey, wait a minute. Isn't this the one they call the Ice Bitch?" One of the guys, with fists the size of baked hams, a ruddy complexion and a severe crew cut commented. "I'm Hank," He put on his best appealing grin. "And you are?"

Soraya eyed him in amusement slash boredom. "So not interested."

Claire laughed. "She's such a comedian. See, what did I tell ya?"

"What, does she like to play hard to get?" Hank asked stupidly.

"No Hank." The guy closest to her shook his head. He appeared to be more like a cruiserweight in size. His hair was a rich, chocolaty brown; long enough for him to tie it back into a low ponytail and throw a baseball hat over it. His brown eyes twinkled at her. "I think you're playing easy to resist."

She cocked her head to the side as she studied him. "Very astute." He was dressed just as casually as she was in jeans and black t-shirt.

"Feel free to ignore him, the rest of us do, so he's used to it." He continued. "Can I just say that your flying hurricanranas are very impressive?"

Despite her conscious screaming the opposite, Soraya found herself charmed. "Thank you."

"I'm Billy." He held out a hand. "Billy Kidman."

"Soraya O'Toole." She hesitantly slid her hand into his and was pleased when instead of a shake; he gave it a warm squeeze.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Soraya." He didn't release her hand right away. "I've always been curious about the girl with kick ass hurricanranas."

"Not the Ice Bitch?" She quipped.

"There's nothing wrong with being introverted." He shook his head and leaned forward to look conspiring. "I actually find it kind of refreshing, makes you seem like less of a bimbo."

"That's always a plus." This time her smile reached her green eyes, for the first time in a long while. "So what exactly do you do in the ring, Billy Kidman?"

"I'm a high-flying cruiserweight." He grinned proudly.

"Nice." Instead of counting the minutes, Soraya climbed onto the stool beside him and enjoyed herself like she had never done before.

**A/N: A little different from Haley, no? lol. So what do you think of her so far? She's witty, observant and athletic, but guarded from most people. She's had kind of a rough upbringing that we'll go into later. You'll see her change when she majorly falls in love for the first time. So stay tuned and review!**

**Asher02: Soraya is a much more complex character than Haley because she's had a completely different childhood. I needed someone with a more optimistic outlook to introduce her, since she's so cautious with her emotions. Kyle's not really a part of the story other than that, but he served his purpose well. I'm really glad you like it so far. **

**OryonUK: I hope you stay intrigued because if you think Haley's got problems, Soraya's are like ten times that lol. **

**Pinktink79: Thanks, hopefully this gives you a bit more of a feel to where's going to go. **

**CrazyNation: I know, sometimes I really miss the good old days, even though I do like our current roster. **

**Jewelgirl04: Yes Danielle, it's got the Rock! His role isn't going to be nearly as influential as he is with Haley, but he's definitely involved. If you'd like I can totally include Jessica McMahon in the story. I've only written her pre-WWF chapters. Plus, I've been toying with ideas on who her closest female friend will be in the later chapters when she really needs someone. With your permission I can put Jess in it, if you want to, I'll do it ;) **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Thanks, hope you enjoyed Over It too. **


	3. A Woman's Intuition

Chapter 2:

_April 1998_

"Soraya!" Hank Mills' voice carried over the booming sounds of Metallica rocking through the small Pittsburgh apartment. "We need more beer!"

"It's in the kitchen, Hank!" Soraya shouted back, rolling her green eyes in annoyance. Although she had learned hang out in groups over the past year and half, it didn't mean she grown to like crowds yet, especially not in her apartment.

"You're playing this whole thing pretty cool." Melody commented from beside the blonde, as Hank lumbered past them into her miniscule kitchen. "I'd be insanely jealous if it were my boyfriend."

The two women were conversing on the outskirts of the celebratory bash being thrown in Soraya's apartment. They were sitting across from each other on the steps leading down to the entryway while half of WWO Academy partied above them.

Soraya shrugged indifferently. "I'm happy for him, really." She looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend of just over a year, Billy Kidman as he clinked beer bottles with his newfound friend Chris Kanyon.

"You're just wondering why you can't go too?" Melody took a sip of her cocktail and smirked knowingly at Soraya.

"He's leaving in a month." Soraya shook her head. "We don't know when he's coming home after."

Soraya had changed a lot in the past year and a half, since that night she decided to go out with Claire. She was still a mysterious, broody person but she had become friendlier with the people she worked with on a day to day basis. Over time she had developed a sincere friendship with Melody and despite every internal signal telling her otherwise, she had gone and fallen for Billy Kidman. She even had a soft spot for Hank, whom was more of an oaf than anything.

Chris Kanyon had entered the picture about a month ago. The WCW wrestler decided to use WWO Academy to help him rehabilitate from a minor calf injury. He and Billy formed an instant camaraderie and he even went to so far as to help Billy polish his moves. Unbeknownst to them, Kanyon had been in communication with the WCW executives and this week, they offered Billy Kidman a contract to compete in World Championship Wrestling. That's what's the celebration was about, Billy's new endeavor.

Although she had never said anything, Chris's attitude bothered Soraya. She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly it was that really bothered her. She had a gut feeling that he wasn't her biggest fan either. She was even more certain when he had made a vague excuse to Billy about not talking the WCW executives into taking a look at Soraya as well. It wasn't that she needed Kanyon's charity, but the way he brushed it off had the warning signals going off in her head.

"You know Billy's going to come home and see you the first chance he gets right?" Melody looked at her wide eyed. "He's crazy about you. Trust me, I guy doesn't spend two months convincing a girl as stubborn as you are to go out on a date with him if he's not serious about her. You guys have been together for a long time and you're great together. He opens you up and you close down his wild ways."

Soraya chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, but as you said, I'm not going with him and Chris is."

"What does Chris have to do with anything?" Melody frowned in confusion.

"He's trying to turn Billy into a mini-version of him; some whacked out playboy with an ego the size of Texas. He doesn't like me. I haven't said anything until now because Billy liked hanging out with him so much, but now he's going to be on the road, far away from me." Soraya explained, gazing down the neck of her beer bottle.

"Honey, he would never…" Melody rushed to Billy's defense. "He's crazy about you."

"But Chris isn't and he's going to be there when I'm not." Soraya cut off whatever the spunky brunette was about to say next. "I'm trying not to be a negative person about the whole thing, but I have a really bad feeling that once I'm not around all the time, things are going to change and not for the better."

"He loves you." Melody protested weakly, but now the doubt had crept into her mind the more she thought about it.

Soraya had a knack for reading people. It came from spending most of her formative years observing what went on around her rather than partaking in it. She had always been very picky about who she spoke with and what she said around them. It took Melody a long time before Soraya really began to open up to her in a minute scale. Billy was the only person who had ever really gotten beneath all of the guarded blonde protective layers.

She was rarely wrong about a person either. When Claire Martin had started acting overly hyper and giddy during training sessions and when they were going out as group, most of them brushed it off as her bubbly personality. But, Soraya had started to look more and more worried about the redhead. When Melody finally questioned her about it, Soraya told her that she thought Claire had started doing drugs.

Melody had brushed it off immediately. But then she noticed the changes too. Claire's sexual drive had increased to an alarming rate where she was going home with random guys almost nightly. She had started dropping weight and became extremely irritable when asked about it. When she became overly aggressive during training one afternoon, Soraya, the most skilled out of all of them had finally taken her down, before ransacking Claire's gym bag and finding the amphetamines she had addicted herself to.

When Hank began to bulk up even more than he already was and his athleticism increased, Soraya had been the only who had believed him when he swore he wasn't on anabolic steroids. She testified for him in front of the Academy board of directors and finally produced photos she had of Hank going to another gym down the road in the later hours at night. She had persuaded the gym owners to give her the security footage with the dates stamped on them and everything.

Melody had never doubted her instincts since. The blonde had grown up surrounded in a world of liars, cheaters, drug addicts and sadists. She knew the difference in people and if she had a bad feeling about Chris Kanyon, Melody would stand by her on it. She was just having trouble wrapping her head around the idea that Billy would be so easily persuaded.

"It's the dream." Soraya seemed to read her thoughts. "All Billy sees right now is that everything he's ever wanted is finally happening. He's so happy that it's clouding his judgment so that Chris can manipulate him."

Melody didn't say anything. She simply reached out and took the blonde's hand in a gesture of comfort. She was pleased when Soraya didn't pull away like she did at contact with other people. She was so guarded that it was truly something when she finally let someone else in.

Chris Kanyon placed a companionable arm around Billy's shoulders. "Just think man, in one month we'll be traveling around the world, performing, partying and being surrounded by gorgeous women!"

Billy shoved his dark hair off his face and scanned the crowd for his girlfriend. "You'll be surrounded by gorgeous women, Chris. I've already got one."

"Trust me, when you see these girls, who are all about fun, you won't want to be tied down to a girl like Soraya." Chris shook his head in disbelief.

Billy's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing personal man, but your girlfriend is no fun. She's so serious all the time and the way she hardly speaks and just kind of watches you with those eyes is kind of spooky." Chris held his hands up innocently. "I mean look at her now, sitting in a corner looking upset when there's a party going on."

"She's had a rough life, Chris." Billy frowned when he spotted her sitting on the stairs leading to the door going outside. She was in deep conversation with Melody and her body language suggested something was bothering her.

"So have a lot of people." Chris rolled his eyes in exasperation. "She's probably over there whining about how she didn't get signed and that you're leaving while she's stuck here."

Billy shook his head in denial. "Soraya's not like that. She was happy for me when I signed the contract and she wasn't even upset that she didn't get one either. She works too hard to let something like that get her down."

"Whatever Man, your prerogative." Chris shrugged and looked hungrily over at drunken blonde in the corner. "Now excuse me while I go work my charm."

Billy didn't even give him another glance as he began to weave his way through the mass of bodies in his living room. He crouched down beside the two women, startling them by his sudden appearance.

"Everything okay?" He asked both of them, but his eyes were on Soraya.

She met his gaze and forced a smile. "Everything's fine, just you know, girl talk."

He smirked. "You don't do girl talk, Ray."

Melody giggled and rose to her feet. "I'm going to get a refill, I'll be right back." She informed the couple before disappearing.

Billy dropped into the spot she vacated. "What's up, Blondie?"

She used her most convincing tone. "It's nothing and you know I hate when you call me that."

"It's not nothing." He wasn't buying it. "I could read your distress across the room. What's going on?"

"Really, it's nothing." She assured him. "I'm just not one for crowds, you know that."

"Ray, tell me." He pressed the issue.

"I'm just going to miss you, a lot." She sighed. "You're going to be gone for awhile and I'll be in this apartment all alone."

Billy's expression softened. He reached out and pulled her into his arms so that her back rested against his chest. "I'm going to come home the first chance I get, Ray and I'll call you all the time."

She tucked her head under his chin and breathed in his familiar scent of Tommy cologne. "I know, it just won't be the same."

"It kind of will. You won't really be alone because Hank's still going to come over all the time for the soul purpose of raiding our fridge." He joked.

She laughed softly at that.

"That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry so much, I'm right here. And even when I'm touring I'm not really going anywhere. My heart's staying here, with you."

She nuzzled in closer. "You better mean that."

"I do." He assured her. "And I'm going to miss you everyday that I'm gone. I promise."

**A/N: I know I'm jumping forward a lot, it seems. This story is a bit jumpier than Over It, but all of the really important scenes are included so it all flows nicely. As you can see, Billy Kidman has a major role in the beginning and towards the end as well. We lose him for a bit in the middle. Billy was technically in WCW back in 1997 but I bumped him a couple more years to flow with my story. I'm sticking true to his history, using Chris Kanyon and whatnot and Torrie Wilson later on. Most of the characters in the beginning chapters I've made up, Melody, Hank, Claire, Julie and so on…like Billy, they're more meaning in the beginning and Hank will return towards the end.**

**Lady Luv: Soraya's very observant, in comparison to Haley's who's more friendly and gets a feel for people, rather than watching them. It's a nice change for pace for me to write and Soraya's a bit more sarcastic and witty, but not in a mean way. Haha just wait for her later confrontations with Edge and Christian lol.**

**Asher02: Me too! It has such great dialogue that I borrow it from time to time.**

**OryonUK: If I actually followed Billy's actual timeline she would have known of him by then, since he was competeing as a rookie and then part of Raven's Flock in 1997, but I bumped him a little later so I could make his character prominent to mine. So technically, you're not slack lol.**

**Sideways Anger: I try to really develop my characters, I don't like them to be Mary-sues with the soul purpose just being the Barbie doll for the guy they're paired with and then all of a sudden they're the Women's Champion. It just doesn't work for me that way. I like mine with some depth and a real storyline other than romance, like Haley's and now Soraya's.**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Um…why are you surrounded by hornets? By the way, because you love him so much, Jeff is going to be a very key player in this story.**

**Pinktink79: It's going in a different direction from Haley too, it should be interesting. Stay tuned.**


	4. Opportunities and Broken Hearts

Chapter 3:

_August 1998_

Soraya sighed heavily as she entered her apartment. It had been three months since Billy had left to tour with WCW and he had not yet been able to come home due to his busy schedule. He was having so much fun though that she couldn't blame him for not missing Pittsburgh, which even in the late warm summer days seemed boring.

She tossed her keys on the entry way table and moved the stack of mail she had grabbed from the mailbox into her other hand. She just missed Billy terribly during the lonely summer season. Hank still came over occasionally to check on her and keep her company, but her apartment seemed so empty without coming home to Billy everyday.

She climbed the stairs up into the dining area and placed the envelopes on the table. She began to sift through them, putting the bills in one pile, a postcard from Los Angeles, where Billy had been last week in another pile and then froze when she got closer to the bottom on the pile.

It was a simple white envelope, neatly addressed and stamped to her, but the small logo on it was what caught her attention. The World Wrestling Federation's logo was on this envelope and it was addressed to her.

With more care than necessary, she tore the envelope open and slid the letter out. Her hungry, anxious eyes read over every word, every detail as not to miss anything important. She squealed with joy once she was finished. Jim Cornette, a WWF scouting agent, wanted to meet with her while they were in Philadelphia next week to discuss a possible developmental contract.

She couldn't believe it. About a month ago, various scouts from the WWF had come to WWO Academy to watch a small wrestling show they had put on and see if there was any talent they liked. The Academy had organized its top performers in singles matches and other in tag team contests. Soraya had competed in a singles match against Julie and had won after a tornado DDT. She thought she had done well, but she hadn't expected this.

There were three major wrestling companies that most developing wrestlers would love to be drafted to, ECW, WCW and the WWF. Out of the three, Soraya preferred the WWF, the performances were better and there was a lot of talent and real heat on the show. To possibly be a part of it was a dream come true. After everything she had gone through, all the hard work she had put into it, it was finally falling into place.

She practically skipped into the kitchen, with the letter still clutched in her hand. She had to call Billy; it was too exciting to keep it all to herself. She began to him as she dialed the hotel number where he had left her last night.

"Hi," She greeted the concierge with a friendly tone. "Room 403 please."

Badly recorded elevator music replaced the hotel lobby as they connected her to Billy's room. Moments later, Chris Kanyon picked up the receiver, cutting off the music. "Hello?"

"Hi Chris." Her excitement made her even friendly to him. "It's Soraya, is Billy around?"

Chris hesitated briefly. "Sure Soraya, hold on a second."

Normally the brief hesitation and lack of sarcasm in Kanyon's tone would alert her to something not being quite right. But she was too thrilled to even notice the minor details she was known for picking up on.

There was fumbling the background, before Billy's breathless voice filled the background. "Hey Ray."

"Billy!" Her fist gripped the phone even tighter. "You're not even going to believe what I just received in the mail today!"

"Look Ray, now's not such a good time. But look, how about I call you later, I have something I need to talk to you about." Billy sounded a little on the tense side.

"Is something wrong?" She pushed her god news to the back of her mind.

"Um…" He sighed and it was then she heard a female voice in the background.

She hoped it was just one of Kanyon's groupies. "Who's that?" She asked as unsuspicious as she could muster.

"Look Ray, we need to talk." He murmured and she could almost see him run a hand through his hair, like he did whenever he had to confess something she wouldn't like.

"Okay." Her grip loosened on the phone and she used a lot of willpower to keep her composure. She already knew this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Hours later, Hank found her in the guest room. Billy had converted it into a makeshift home gym for both him and Soraya to use on the weekends when they weren't training at the Academy. He had known ahead of time what was about to happen and was worried about his friend.

Papa Roach was screaming from the stereo about being between angels and insects. Soraya was in the far corner of the room, dressed in workout clothes and had taped her hands. She was waling on the punching bag that hung from the ceiling.

Sweat had soaked the back of her tank top and dampened the front of it. Her blonde hair was been scraped back off her face and was sticking to her scalp with perspiration. The look on her face was intense as she continued to strike at the punching bag, fueled by a mix of anger and hurt.

Hank crossed the room and moved behind the bag to hold it in place for her. "I guess it'd be pointless to ask if you're all right then?"

"I'm fine, Hank, just dandy." She slammed a fist dead center. "My boyfriend just left me for another blonde named Torrie Wilson. Why would he want a skinny little girl compared to that curvy and toned woman?"

"Because he's an idiot, Ray." Hank attempted to sooth. "So your rack is not as big as hers, do you know how many guys at the Academy would kill to get a chance to be with you? Billy was the envy of many, he had one of the most beautiful and talented girls in the school as his girlfriend. And your not skinny, you're slender and athletic. You're beautiful Soraya, don't let anyone, not even your own boyfriend tell you otherwise."

"Ex-boyfriend." She corrected, this time sending a high kick to bag.

"Ex-boyfriend." He nodded. "You know he's going to wake up one day and regret this decision. You deserve better."

"I don't open up to people, Hank." She glared at the bag. "Thanks to my wonderful childhood, I learned people are fake, they use you to their own gains and then toss you aside. Not Billy, I let myself believe Billy was different. Turns out Billy was different, he left me for the better model."

"He was different, Ray. He cared about you. He spent too long months of several rejections trying to get you to give him a chance and when you did, he was so happy he could burst." He shook his head. "He's just in a new glamour world right now and he's going to realize that one of the best things he's ever had is still at home."

"Not anymore." She finally stopped punching the bag and looked at him fully for the first time since he arrived. "I got a letter in the mail from the WWF. They want me to meet with them and sign a developmental contract. I'll be gone if that day ever comes."

Hank's eyes widened. "Ray, that's great!" He ignored her look of surprise when he reached over and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." She stepped away from him awkwardly. "I've have a meeting with them in Philadelphia next week."

"That's great. It's about time, you earned it." He grinned at her. "We should celebrate."

"A couple hours ago, I would have been up for it. But then I called Billy to tell him and got my ass dumped instead." She sighed. "I think I'm just going to stay in, take a long hot shower and watch a movie."

"You want company?" He offered.

"Nah." She shook her head. "I think I'm going to do one of the things I do best and brood a bit. It'll help me get over it so I focus on my new venture."

"Okay, but then we're doing something tomorrow. Once Melody hears you know she's going to agree with me. You made it, Soraya. You deserve to celebrate." He tilted his head and smiled at her.

She flashed him a small smile. "Okay, but nothing off the wall. Something small would be nice."

"Yeah, I know. You hate crowds. You're going to have to get used to it, babe, you'll be performing in front of one." Hank teased.

"It's not official yet, you know." She reminded him.

"No, but it will be. Go shower and chill out." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Just as he was about to head out the door, her voice stopped him. "Thanks Hank."

"You're welcome." With one last grin, he left her alone with only her thoughts for company.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I was without internet for four days! My connection just fizzed on me. It was pure torture. I posted the last chapter on a friend's computer because I had it saved to a disk, but that's about it. We should be back to our regular updating schedule though. Hopefully, I'll encounter no more problems.**

**x-Mrs Pete Wentz -x: She's had it a lot rougher than Haley, That much is for sure, but that's what makes her character so interesting. We'll see her open up a lot more as she gets older. **

**Jewelgilr04: Let's just say when the Invasion hits, There's going to be a lot of past issues and current issues thrown into the mix. Plus her most serious problem yet. As for throwing Jess in, I think I can manage, you'll just have to wait and see. Plus, it'll give me more of an excuse to use the Rock lol. **

**OryonUK: I've done all my homework, promise! lol. Everything else I have should follow the timeline for the most part, I'll post in the author's note anything that changes. **

**Inday: I'm glad you liked it. **

**Pinktink79: It'll just get better and better as we go. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Hornet repellent lol. Here's another couple chapters. Once we get into the WWF and through her first year, we're going to be seeing a lot of Jeff, Matt and Lita. **


	5. Suddenly Everything's Changed

Chapter 4:

_April 1998 one week later_

Soraya frowned down at the strappy sandal heels she had just bought on a recent shopping excursion. She had been sitting outside this office for twenty minutes already and her agitation at being kept waiting was beginning to show. To be completely honest, she had been frowning a lot since she had received the news that her boyfriend had found love in the arms of a bustier blonde.

To the secretary's naturally inquisitive eyes, Soraya did not look like a wrestler at all. Her body was trim, petite, but not boyish. There were subtle curves there, and even with a lower height, her legs appeared long and shapely, where they were crossed demurely at the knee. Her body was accented by the black cotton miniskirt and pink blouse, unbuttoned low enough so that the frothy lace of her camisole peeked out if the V in her chest.

Ms. O'Toole?" The secretary took an unconscious step back when those green eyes landed on her. "Mr. Cornette is ready for you now." She fumbled with the door, while Soraya unfolded herself from the leather chair she had come to despise over the last twenty minutes.

Muttering a quiet thank you, Soraya slipped into the adjoining office. Jim Cornette was not an imposing man. He stood at an average height of about five foot eleven inches. Middle aged pudginess sat on him well, making him look like a favorite uncle with that friendly smile creasing his face and crinkling his brown eyes.

"Ah, Ms. O'Toole." He held and a hand out and shook hers gently. "I'm so glad you agreed to meet with us."

"Thank you for the interest, Mr. Cornette." She replied politely, before lowering into a chair across from his desk, making sure her skirt didn't bunch beneath her thighs.

"Call me Jim, please. Are you aware of why we asked you to meet with us?" He made himself comfortable in his chair.

"The letter I received said something about a developmental contract." She crossed her legs again.

"Right. As you know, the performance your school put on a couple weeks back was a sort of audition for the WWF talent scouts. Your name was one of the few listed with potential, underlined too." He informed her.

"Thank you." She flushed at the compliment.

"Now what we'd like to do with you, Soraya, is start with a standard one year developmental contract. You'll spend the next two months working with Ohio Valley Wrestling, which is our latest developmental ground, you'll perform in front of a smaller crowd to get a feel for it and polish all your in-ring and microphone skills." He went on.

"Okay." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Once you've done that, we'll bring you into the WWF. You'll start as a valet for one of the Superstars, which means you'll be working closely with them, as their partner and learning from them. Whether your partnership becomes friendship or more is entirely up to you. After you've completed your one year we'll revaluate your performance. If it's satisfactory, we'll sign you to a four year contract moving you into a singles career with the possibility of either terminating or continuing your partnership with the Superstar you were originally assigned to." He continued.

"If it gets terminated do I valet for another superstar or can I be on my own?" Soraya asked.

"At that time, you're more than welcome to branch out on your own. I'd advise against it, as some of the Superstars on our roster have been known to have quite a temper and it's nice to have someone watching your back, but it's not mandatory by that point." Jim shook his head. "But, we can cross that bridge when we get to it. So what do you think? Are you interested?"

"How many languages can I say yes in?" Her face broke out into a huge smile. "I've been a fan of the WWF for a long time. It kept me sane when things in my life went wrong. I would love to be a part of it."

Jim nodded knowingly and reached into his file cabinet, pulling a set of papers. "This is our standard WWF contract. Everything I've just told you is written in detail here, read it over and think about the commitment you're about to make."

"I've thought of little else my whole life." She told him, sitting back and beginning to read the first page. As anxious as she was to sign the contract and begin her new life, she wasn't going to be an idiot and sign something she hadn't read yet.

A few minutes and a couple of pages later, she nodded in satisfaction. "You have a pen?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned in a proud uncle way and pull a ball point out of his breast pocket. "Of course. We'll be very pleased to have you with us, Soraya."

She took the pen and couldn't stop the full fledged grin that appeared on her face as she signed her name on the dotted line. "I'm the one who's pleased that the greatest wrestling company in the world is willing to sign me."

He took the contract back from her and filed it away, handing her another copy for her own records. "You have the skills Soraya and you got yourself this far. Let's see what you can do with them. Danny Davis will be expecting you at OVW next week, on Monday. Will you be ready by then?"

She nodded. "I'm ready today."

"That's the kind of attitude we want." He said approvingly. "Well Soraya, it was nice to meet you and I look forward to see what you're capable of over the coming months."

"I look forward to proving what I'm capable of." She shook his hand on last time, before tucking the copy of her contract into her purse.

"Oh and Soraya?" Jim called after her just as she reached the doorway. "Welcome to the WWF." He flashed her one last parting grin when she turned around to look at him.

* * *

Soraya felt lighter than she had over the past week and a half as she packed her bags. Tomorrow morning she would be on a bus to Louisville, Kentucky. Hank was moving into her apartment, so that she wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of what to do with Billy's items that he hadn't taken with him.

Soraya's lease would be up in a few months time anyway, so Hank could just sign in her place and it could be his and Billy's. Since she was no longer enrolled at WWO Academy, she had no need for an apartment in Pittsburgh anyway. If worse came to worse, she could always sleep on the couch here or stay with Melody whenever she did come back here.

"I think this is the fastest I've ever seen you pack." Hank commented as he appeared in the doorway of the bedroom she had once shared with Billy.

"I'm just excited." She told him. "This is the first step to a new branch of my life. Things fell apart for me here and I'm ready to move on."

"Not completely though right?" Hank asked, sounding a little worried.

"What?" Soraya blinked and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You're not just going to leave and never be heard from again, are you?" He frowned.

"Well not really, you'll still hear from me." She tilted her head in confusion. "What's up, Hank? You've a something on your mind face."

"You made roots here, Ray." He sat down on the edge of her bed. "Despite the fact that you try to remain a loner, there are people here who care about you. I know I do. I mean yeah, when we first met I was little intimidated by you. You were so quiet and you just watched people with those spooky green eyes of yours."

"You make me sound like some freaky stalker." She smirked at him.

"But then, we got to know you. You started to open up, be friendlier with the group. You stood up for me when no one else, not even Billy my best friend." Hank looked down at the floor. "I know you've had this rough life before coming here, one you don't talk about. But whatever happened with people in your life before, I'm not them. I'm friend. Melody's your friend. We always will be. No matter where you go in life, remember that."

Soraya crossed the room and hugged him, an unusual display of affection from her. "Thank you." Unshed tears of gratitude welled in her eyes, again, another unusual display of emotion.

He smiled up at her when they pulled apart. "By the way, I still stand by my early statement of Billy being an idiot and one day he's going to realize just what he threw away."

"Well, unless it's within the next twelve hours, I'll be long gone." She shook her head and laughed uncomfortably, blinking the tears away. "Will you come visit me on the road?"

"Whenever I can afford it and you better stop in whenever you're in Pennsylvania." He admonished playfully.

"I will." She promised. "I'll get you tickets to every show in Philadelphia and Pittsburgh."

"I'll miss you." He assured her.

"You want to know something funny?" She flashed him a true smile. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Well it's about damn time, O'Toole. I always knew you liked me deep down inside." He broke what should have been a serious mood with a joke that caused her to chuckle. Things were going to be okay from here on out.


	6. The World's Most Dangerous Man

Chapter 5:

_January 1999_

_I'm an ass man   
YEAH! _

The crowd in Fleet Center of Boston, Massachusetts gave a huge pop for one of the members of Degeneration X. Bad Ass Billy Gunn appeared on the stage with a microphone in his hand as he sauntered down the ring with a confident swagger.

_  
I love to love 'em  
I love to kick 'em  
I love to shove 'em  
I love to stick 'em _

"Let's make some noise in this bitch!" Billy shouted into the microphone as he entered the ring. He climbed the turnbuckle to play to the crowd.

_  
I love to flaunt 'em  
I love to watch 'em  
I love to pick 'em   
And I'm gonna kick 'em _

He hopped down and moved to the center of the stage. "And it you're not down with that, I've got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!" The crowd roared back to him.

_  
Cause I'm an ass man  
Yeah I'm an ass man  
Yes I'm ass man  
ASS!   
I'm an ass man!_

His music died away and for a beat only the roar of the crowd could be heard. Then, a new guitar riff hit the airwaves, with a country western feel, that made one think of outlaws riding into town. Ken Shamrock came through the curtain and out onto the stage, securing the last strip of black tape on his wrist.

He wasn't alone either, with him came a slender, pretty blonde, who had unintentionally caused this particular match-up tonight. She blew kisses to the crowd, as Ken made his descent of the ramp towards the ring. Her blonde hair was curved under her chin and her bangs rolled onto her forehead. She was dressed simply in jeans, heeled boots and a snug fitting tank top. Being a fresh face on top of her beauty, she had caught the attention of many male fans and superstars, a fact that had her partner Ken Shamrock in frenzied more often than not.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, with a twenty minute time limit. Approaching the ring accompanied by Soraya O'Toole, from Sacramento, Californa, weighing at two hundred and forty three pounds, he is the World's Most Dangerous Man, and the Intercontinental Champion, Ken Shamrock!" Tony Chimmel announced.

"Well folks, here comes the World's Most Dangerous Man and his new manager, Soraya O'Toole." Michael Cole commented from ringside.

"I don't know if just being his manager is enough to satisfy Shamrock." Jerry 'The King' Lawler added. "Earlier tonight, BA Billy Gunn hit on Soraya backstage and who can blame him, she's certainly a sight for sore eyes, but Ken Shamrock went into a fit of jealous rage, which if I had a manager that attractive, I'd get mad too."

"Well, this isn't the first match we've seen Ken Shamrock have over the past couple of weeks since he hired Soraya, against some of the guys backstage who have hit on her. Just last week, Val Venis was on the receiving end of a Shamrock Ankle Lock because the self-proclaimed ladies man made a pass at her." Michael continued, as the two men squared off in the ring.

"Come on Ken!" Soraya cheered from outside the ring, slapping her palms against the ring apron, trying to outweigh the crowd who had started up a 'Shamrock Sucks' chant for the Corporation member.

The booing and jeering on Shamrock continued as the Intercontinental Champion started through the match strong, knocking Billy Gunn off his feet with clotheslines and forearm shots. The tide really turned in his favor when he managed an implant DDT.

"Yeah, that's it Ken!" She let out a wolf whistle when Ken went for the cover.

Suddenly cheers replaced the booing as Val Venis appeared at the top of the ramp, smirking down at the match unfolding. Immediately forgetting his adversary, Ken leapt to his feet and started for the ropes.

Billy took advantage by suplexing Shamrock across the unforgiving canvas. He followed up his assault with various stomps to the sternum of the World's Most Dangerous Man.

"Come on Ken, get up! You can do it!" Soraya continued to try and motivate her partner, while keeping a wary eye on Val who was now making his way toward the ring.

Inside the ring, Billy twisted Ken into a painful arm wringer, making the Intercontinental Champion pay for his distraction.

"Back off, Val." Soraya warned as he came around the corner towards where she stood. When he ignored her warnings, she took a few steps backward. "I mean it, back off!"

"Oh don't deny it, Soraya, you know you want a piece of this and now Shammy boy is too busy getting his ass kicked to interrupt this time." Val taunted.

Soraya suddenly shrieked and ducked out of the way, as Billy Gunn performed a baseball slide drop kick through the ropes. Val took the brunt of the hit in the chest and it sent him reeling into the barricade.

"The lady said to back off, Val." Billy snapped, before turning to focus his attention back on Shamrock.

His attack on Val had caused Ken to get his wind back. Billy turned and walked right into a textbook roundhouse kick. The self-proclaimed bad ass dropped to the mat in a heap and Ken made the cover.

"One…two…three!" Earl Hebner made the three count and had the bell rung to signal the end of the match.

"Here's your winner, the World's Most Dangerous Man, Ken Shamrock!" Tony Chimmel announced the winner.

Hebner held Shamrock's arm up to show he was the victor, while jeering and hisses were the crowd's response to the call.

Ken rolled out of the ring and beckoned Soraya over to him as his music played for the second time that night. With his belt in one hand, he took her wrist in the other and raised them up in triumph as they backed up the ramp.

Billy Gunn had recovered in the ring and was glaring up at them. While Val still lay slumped against the barricade, he was also giving Shamrock a look of death.

Ken wrapped an arm around Soraya's shoulders leading them both backstage. "Whew, what a match." He rubbed a hand over his face to clear the sweat from his eyes.

"So am I more trouble than I'm worth?" She asked as they headed back for his locker room.

"No way." He shook his head. "I mean, I knew what would happen when I signed to have you as my valet. You're a pretty girl; guys like Val Venis and Billy Gunn are going to hit on you. I just didn't realize how much of my feuds would be in defending your honor."

"I never asked you to." She pointed out. "Regardless of what you think, I can take care of myself."

"You don't have to ask me." Ken opened the door to their locker room and held it for her to pass through. "It's who I am, Soraya. I don't appreciate when people disrespect what's mine, which includes my family, my friends and my manager." He gave her a pointed look.

"Be that as it may, Billy Gunn didn't disrespect me. In fact, he defended me out there. Val, yes he was a jerk. But honestly, you don't have to get into so many fights on my behalf." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah. That's not going to do much to stop me. I'm looking out for you, Soraya and as a bonus; it really enforces my reputation as the World's Most Dangerous Man." He began to peel the tape away from his hands and wrists.

"Exactly, so no one in their right mind would literally mess with me. Who would honestly want to face your wrath? Half the flirting is harmless." She argued, sitting down on one of the steel chairs in the room.

"In your eyes, remember I've been around these guys a lot longer than you. These aren't the boys you wrestled with at school and they're not even the punks training in OVW. These guys are hardcore athletes with egos and little respect for anything or anyone." Ken shook his head. "So if you're asking me to stand back and watch them hurt you, I'll tell you right now, that's a no-can-do."

"And to think, you were annoyed at the thought of having a valet." She leaned back in the chair and smirked.

"What can I say, you've grown on me." He pulled a RAW t-shirt over his head and then grinned back at her.

**A/N: I decided to skip OVW and get right to the good part. Soraya debuted as Ken Shamrock's valet on the first Monday Night RAW of 1999. This is the second week since her debut. I eliminated Shamrock's sister Ryan in this story in favor of Soraya just because I never liked Ryan Shamrock anyway. **

**For those of you who are unfamiliar with Ken Shamrock, he was dubbed the World's Most Dangerous Man by ABC news due to not on his skills in the wrestling ring, but he's highly qualified in mixed martial arts. He's competed in UFC since 1993. He's a former NWA World Heavyweight Champion, WWF Intercontinental Champion, World Tag Team Chammpion with Big Bossman, and he won the 1998 King of the Ring. He should have been WWF Champion in 1997, but Triple H and Chyna interfered in his match against Shawn Michaels when HBK didn't look too good. **

**Soraya joins him in the last year of his career with the WWF before he returns to UFC full time sadly. He'll be feuding with Billy Gunn, Goldust and Val Venis initially for making passes at Soraya, he's very protective of her and they become close, before they are both plunged into the war against the Ministry of Darkness and will soon breakaway from the Corporation. We're also going to see Soraya really begin to open up over the next few chapters, due to her friendship with Shamrock and her initially weird kinship with Undertaker.**

**I think that's all the initial backstory and prelude of what's to come in the next few chapters for now. Stay tuned and review!**

**Jewelgirl04: Kidman and Torrie were together in WCW for awhile, which will come up again later just in time for Invasion lol. I've got something else planned for our heroine entirely. **

**Asher02: Thanks. I'm going to jump forward a bit faster here than I do with Haley, but it all flows pretty nicely. There's so much that I need to get into during the later chapters, that the build up has a nice quick pace. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm glad you like it, two new updates lol**

**Pinktink79: They're almost polar opposites lol. Haley's so friendly and outgoing, where Soraya's observant and shy. One's blonde, the other's brunette. I like writing two completely different people. **

**x- Mrs Pete Wentz –x: Yeah, it's not all rainbows and fairytales for her, but we're really going to see her open up now that she's in the actual WWF. I'll give you a hint, we can thank Taker and Shamrock for it. **


	7. Dark and Dangerous Enemy

Chapter 6: 

"Soraya?" A voice hollered down the corridor after the blonde. "Soraya! Soraya Yvonne O'Toole, wait a damn minute!" 

Soraya paused and looked over her shoulder see the spunky five foot four blonde known as Jessica McMahon striding towards her. "Hey Jess." She greeted the Chairman's youngest daughter and the only other female member of the Corporation, besides Stephanie, but the eldest daughter didn't really count as a member. 

"Finally!" Jessica fell into step beside her. "I've only been trying to catch up with you for the past ten minutes! Where's your head at?" 

"Sorry." She shrugged apologetically. "I'm worried about Ken, he's furious about losing the Intercontinental title to Val and now Undertaker and his Ministry are beginning to create quite a fuss." 

Jessica nodded in sympathy. "You worried about him?"

"A lot." Soraya admitted. 

Besides Ken, Jessica was Soraya's only real friend in the WWF so far. Traveling made phone calls to Hank and Melody extremely difficult, so she spent a lot of time alone. But, the youngest McMahon had a rebellious vibe about her that caused Soraya to immediately like the other girl. 

"Well, he's going to beat the pants off Bad Ass Billy Gunn for another shot at it tonight." Jessica assured her. "And, I have my first match tonight!" 

"You're kidding?" Soraya's eyes widened in surprise. "Congratulations! How did that happen?" 

"I whined and complained." Jessica replied cheekily. "And, a little coaxing from the Rock helped my case too." 

"He really seems to like you, Jess." Soraya informed her friend. "Who else would stand up to the Boss like that? Besides DX and Stone Cold of course. At least this time is was in your favor." 

"I could say the same about Ken." The youngest McMahon heir retorted. "He power freaks whenever one of the other guys even looks at you!" 

"Oh come on," Soraya rolled her eyes. "He's overprotective yes, but he's not into me that way." 

"Whatever you say." Jessica smirked knowingly. "Anyway, I'm facing Ivory tonight." 

"You'll kick her butt." Soraya said matter-of-factly. "I hope I get my own shot in the ring sometime soon. I'm sick of playing cheerleader all the damn time." 

"You got to put some maneuvers on Deborah and Miss Kitty last week. I don't think Jeff Jarrett actually expected you to retaliate when they both slapped Ken." Jessica grinned wickedly. "Serves them right too."

Soraya chuckled. "Kitty screamed like a freaking banshee the minute I touched her hair." 

"I can't believe Deborah actually held the Women's title, she doesn't even wrestle." Jessica agreed with a nod. "Maybe more displays like that will have my father putting you in more matches too." 

"Here's to hoping." Both women entered the Corporation's main meeting room. The Big Boss Man, Sgt Slaughter, Shane and his Meanstreet posse, the Rock and Ken Shamrock were already inside. It looked like they were the last two to arrive before Vince himself. 

"There you are." Ken rose to his feet when she approached him. "You shouldn't wander around the building alone right now, with the Ministry pulling all this spooky shit." 

"I wasn't alone." Soraya gestured to Jessica, who had gone over to her brother Shane. 

"As much respect as I have for Jess and for you, I don't think the both of you would fair very well against a guy Viscera's size or the Acolytes if they're together." He shook his head. "I just want you to be careful; I'm not even sure what they are capable of." 

"No worries, I'll be good from now on." She assured him, just as Vince entered the room. 

Everyone fell silent at the Chairman's presence. "We have a lot to discuss." He began without any greeting whatsoever.

"It looks like the pressure's on you." Soraya commented to Ken as they left the meeting room. 

"I want my title back." Ken said seriously. "I'll get it back for me before I get it back for the Corporation." 

"Wait, did I just hear that come from such a loyal Corporate member?" Soraya raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't say anything?" He looked at her questioningly. 

"Hey, I got your back first and foremost, what's up?" She asked curiously. 

"I'm just not liking the way Vince is handling this whole Undertaker and his Ministry Darkness Debacle. He's all about being the supreme power in the WWF and we protect our own, but with someone as dangerous as the Undertaker around, don't you think he'd be more prone to protecting his members?" Ken frowned. "I mean besides me, who's going to protect you from them? You're technically a member of the Corporation." 

"You worry too much, Ken." She tilted her head to look up at him. "It'll be okay." 

"No, it really won't." A new voice said around laughter. 

Soraya screamed as the Acolytes, Farooq and Bradshaw attacked Ken from behind. Mideon locked her arms behind her back to prevent her from going forward to help him. Once he had her wrist securely in one hand, he clamped the other over her mouth to muffle her screaming. 

Bradshaw and Farooq rammed Ken up against the wall, holding him up there. Soraya began to frantically struggle against the much larger Mideon when she saw Viscera winding up to charge. It was useless. Viscera slammed his five hundred pound body mass into Ken, knocking the World's Most Dangerous Man unconscious from the impact. 

Tears welled in Soraya's green eyes as he slumped lifelessly to the tiled floor below. The Ministry members smirked down at him, before Bradshaw snapped out of it. 

"Somebody probably heard that. Let's get her out to the car before the cavalry appears." He directed them towards the parking lot. 

Mideon began to drag Soraya after his teammates. She tried desperately to break free and return to Ken, who hadn't moved from his position on the floor. Mideon overpowered her and pretty soon she could no longer see him. 

Bradshaw was speaking rapidly into a two-way, while Viscera brought up the rear to prevent any attacks from behind. A black Cadillac waited for them in the parking lot, where the unceremoniously stuffed Soraya into. Farooq took the seat on her left, while Bradshaw sat down on her right in the backseat. 

"Good luck in your match, Big Vis!" Bradshaw called out the window, while Mideon climbed in the front seat of the vehicle, beside the man himself, the Undertaker. 

"Oh my god, Ken! Let me go, he needs medical attention!" Soraya demanded once her mouth was free. 

"You're not going anywhere." Undertaker shook his head and put the car in drive. "I've got plans for you, Soraya, ones that don't involved you little guard dog." 

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked fearfully, as the reality of the situation set in. This was the Undertaker, a man known to show no mercy upon his victims. 

"Oh, just a little something." He cackled. "Maybe you've heard of ritual sacrifice?" 

"What?" She practically choked on her own breath. 

"The best rituals always require the sacrifice of a virgin." Bradshaw teased. 

"Well then you've got the wrong girl!" She protested. "I'm not a virgin. I had a boyfriend a little under a year ago, Billy Kidman, he's made me a non-virgin. So you can bring me back now." 

"Nice try Sweetheart." The Undertaker chuckled. "You don't have to be an actual virgin for this. You just have to be pure of heart and since you're one of the Corporation as well, you fit the bill."

"Ken will come for me!" She warned. "He'll kill you for this! So will the rest of the Corporation." 

"I'm not worried about them, Princess and neither should you. You should be focusing on your very dark future." Undertaker cackled again. 

Soraya slumped in her seat, her mind going a mile a minute. How the hell was she supposed to get out of this?

**A/N: ****Again guys, I apologized profusely. My internet went out again! Stupid piece of crap. But, the cable guy came this morning and updated my entire router system, so hopefully I have it back for good now. If I lose it again, I might kill some one. I had no internet on my freaking birthday, do you know how much that sucked? No? It sucked big time. **

**And so it begins…the interesting relationship between the Undertaker and Soraya. Also, for those of you who haven't read She's a Rebel by Jewelgirl04, I suggest you do to understand the character of Jessica McMahon. She's actually Jewelgirl04's OC and I've been given permission to use her in this story. So check her story out to full understand Jess's background. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Hank will be returning towards the end of the story. I pronounce it Sor raya, three syllables. I met a girl with that name once and thought it was pretty cool. **

**XinnLajgin: He'll be featured here and there will some small roles. **

**Asher02: Actually she's from Los Angeles, Shamrock is from Sacramento. I live in Massachusetts, but I have family in Sacramento. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm trying**

**Pinktin79: I'm so glad you like it. This one requires a bit more effort because the storyline has so many different aspects than Over It. I like writing it a lot. **

**Jewelgirl04: So how'd I do? Did I do Jessica justice? Let's just say Soraya's relationship with the Undertaker will play a big part in this fic. Thanks again for letting me use Jessica. **


	8. Conversations With Dead Men

Chapter 7: 

"You know, most people would be screaming, crying and pleading for me to let them go at this point." The door to the cellar opened and the Undertaker stepped into the light that streamed in from the stairs. 

Soraya shot him a dubious look over her shoulder from where she sat on a book shelve, looking out the six inch high, a foot and a half wide windows looking out into the lawn. Moonlight turned the grass at her eye level a pearly white. 

Undertaker placed a tray down on a nightstand long forgotten. It was only a poorly made sandwich and water, but it was sustenance non-the-less. "You going to give me the silent treatment here, kid?" 

"I'm not a kid." She said simply. "I'm also not some whiny, wimpy little girl, which I'm sure is what you were expecting." 

"Yeah, you've got spine." He agreed with a slight smirk. "You didn't even cry. As for my previous comment, you're still a kid." 

"Hardly." She snorted. 

"What how old are you? Eighteen, nineteen?" He raised his eyebrows and took a step closer, his black robes swishing across the cement. 

"Twenty-one." She snapped. "I'm old enough to smoke, drink, drive and go to war, not exactly kid material." 

"You're only shades above it." He relented slightly. "So why aren't you scared? You're not a wrestler and I doubt Shamrock's taught you anything. Or, are you still on that kick that he's going to come riding in on his white steed to your rescue? There are rumors about you two; his jealousy only adds fuel to the fire." 

"That's where you're wrong, Taker." She rolled her eyes. "Not only am I working occasionally with Ken Shamrock in the ring and in martial arts, but I'm a trained wrestled. WWF picked me up from the WWO Academy in Pittsburgh. I was one of the best females in my class."

He covered up his surprise with a thick cackle. "So, you think that's going to protect you here?" 

"I don't know, but it beats being a pleading mess at your feet. I'd sooner die." She jutted her chin out and looked back out the window. 

"There's time enough for that." He made himself comfortable on a stool with uneven legs. "So then, what's your story?" 

"Was born and raised in Los Angeles, moved to Pittsburgh to become a wrestler, came here and started working for Shamrock." She shrugged, wishing he would just leave already. 

"That's not a story, princess." He shook his head. "Look, you're stuck here for awhile, might as well make the most of it and talk to me." 

"I don't talk to people, don't like trusting people. It only leads to trouble and heartache. Not even Shamrock knows much about my history, why should I tell you? More importantly, why do you want to know?" She looked over at him again, this time with a hint of curiosity.

"To answer your second question, I like getting to know my victims a little bit." He let the hood of his robe down. "As for you talking to me, I'm not asking you to trust me. Hell, you already know you can't. The thing is that you don't talk, it might good for you to actually talk a little bit about yourself once in awhile and hey, with me, you know what to expect." 

"You really want to know about my life?" She asked suspiciously. 

"Like I said, I like to know my victims on a more personal levels, adds more drama to the event. It makes my Rest In Piece seem even more dramatic." He gave her a sinister smile. "So talk, kid." 

Soraya ran a hand through her disheveled blonde hair. "Like I said, I was born in LA and not in the nice Beverly Hills area either. My mother was B-rated actress at best. She might have stood a better chance in getting roles if she'd laid off the cocaine and kept her clothes on. She might have laid off the drugs and pornography if my father hadn't been constantly flying off on 'business trips' with his secretary that changed every month."

"So you had lousy parents, you're not the only one." He scoffed. "How does that make you such a hard ass?" 

"My mom used to take me to the sets when I was little. It's hard to find a cheap babysitter past eleven pm, especially on week nights." She shuddered as she thought back; an action that did not go unnoticed by the room's other occupant. "Like I said, a lot of her films required little to no clothes. The directors, stage hands and actors were all sleazebags. And mom's co-stars, huge perverts. Age meant nothing to them." 

His eyes widened. "They touched you?" 

"Tried to, on several occasions, some got farther than others." She squeezed her eyes shut as if to will the mental images away. "Mike, a security guard was a regular on a lot my mom's shoots. He usually found us before they could get too far. Mom used to get mad because it would cost her the job." 

"The final straw was when guy tried to stick his hand down my pants; I think I was twelve at the time. I fought him off as best I could, making quite ruckus so that it drew enough attention to us and Mike launched the guy across the room." Soraya shook violently at the memory. "Mom was livid, but I couldn't take it anymore, so I went to my father." 

"What'd he do?" Undertaker inquired. 

"My father never did much for me, but when I finally confessed to the shoots I attend with my mother, he flipped out. I think it was more for his self-image than anything. It was bad enough he had a slut for a wife, he didn't need his daughter to reflect that on him as well." Her lips curved into the smallest of smiles. "I got to stay home alone after that. When I was sixteen, my mom landed a steady job on a low rated Soap Opera and had an affair with her co-star. She took off with him right before my seventeenth birthday and I haven't heard from her since." 

"Good riddance." Undertaker shook his head in disgust. 

"My thoughts exactly." She nodded her agreement. "My father had no idea what to do with a teenage girl, so I was left to my own devices. I made plans. I wanted out of California and away from its quicksand lifestyle. As soon as I turned eighteen I was on a bus to Pittsburgh. I haven't spoken to my father since." 

"You mentioned something about a boyfriend." He prodded. 

"Met a guy, though I tried to resist him, let myself fall for him and got dumped for a better looking model." She quipped. "End to story. So there you have it, my life story. I'm done talking." 

Undertaker regarded her for a moment. He had grossly underestimated the tiny blonde. So much for being pure of heart, she was a tortured soul in reality, much like him. The only difference was that she chose to walk in the light, rather than embrace the dark. And, if he was completely honest, her darkness appeared to be much more intense than his own. She had true character though and it didn't let it consume her.

He rose to his feet and practically glided to the door. For such an imposingly large man, he had more grace than he was given credit for. 

"You know." He paused in the doorway and looked back over at the petite blonde. "I heard people say that you're full of surprises, looks like they were right." He closed the door behind him and bolted. 

Soraya stared at the doorway long after she heard his ascent up the wooden staircase. For moment, he didn't seem so evil, so scary. Maybe that's what made her play along and actually confess her story, something she hadn't even told Billy all the details of. He just seemed genuinely curious and was entirely upfront about it. 

It didn't change anything. He was still her captor and she didn't like him, but it made him less of a phenom and more of a man. That's what surprised her the most. There was in fact a man beneath the robes and his preaches of darkness. He wasn't completely uncaring, although he desperately wanted to be. She had picked up on his concern when she spoke of the men who attempted to sexually assault. She had also sensed the slight rage that boiled beneath the surface at the story. If that man took over, the phenom and his ministry of darkness wouldn't be around for much longer.

She just wasn't quite sure what to do with that information. 

**A/N: A slightly human side to the mysterious phenom…hmm?**

**Awprncss4386: Who didn't love Billy Kidman? That shoot star press was insane! **

**Xinnlajgin" Because that's life lol. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: haha, Im glad you liked it. I'll tell you though, writing the Undertaker is so much harder than I expected. I spend so much time going over his character and half the time I'm still not satisfied with the result. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: haha, he won't be in the story too much. He just feuded with Shamrock a lot. **

**Asher02: I love Danielle's story and her character of Jessica McMahon. When she hinted at adding Jessica and then gave me permission, I went for it, so expect to see more of her. **

**Pinktink79: This was such a fun Era. I personally love American Badass Taker, he was so hot! **

**Jewelgirl04: haha, well you have her listed in chapter 3 of SAR 1 as 5'4 so I went with it. I'm so glad that I wrote her well. I was really careful in writing her because she's not my character. Hope I continue to do well with her? Stay tuned, there's much more Taker in store!**


	9. Rescue with a Side of Justice

Chapter 8: 

The Bankatlantic Center in Fort Lauderdale, Florida was suddenly plunged into darkness. There was only ten minutes left to the live show of Monday Night RAW and it seemed the Undertaker and his ministry of Darkness were about to make their anticipated appearance. For most of the show, the Corporation had been swamped with Soraya's kidnapping and a very vocal and visibly distraught Ken Shamrock was not going to allow the issue to slip through the cracks. He wanted his valet back and he wanted her back now. She had been missing for a few weeks now and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Eerie blue light made the arena slightly visible and the familiar sound of a gong rang through the speaker system. Paul Bearer waddled onto the stage with his book of darkness. Behind him came the rest of the Ministry, Bradshaw, Farooq, Viscera and Mideon. The four men were carrying the Undertaker's symbol down to the ring and strapped to it was the tiny blonde they had kidnapped a week before. 

To her credit, she wasn't screaming of pleading for them to let her go. She look merely resigned to the fact that she was going into that ring and on the very of being sacrificed. They had dressed in a black Vampira gown for the occasion. 

Once they had the symbol Soraya was strapped to, propped against a turnbuckle, the Undertaker made his appearance at the top of the stage. His evil music now filled the arena. He was cloaked in his traditional black robe as he stalked down to the ring. 

Opening his holy book of Darkness, Paul Bearer began to recite a pledge to darkness and the other a sacrifice. He went on to explain how by sacrificing one who was pure of heart was their offering to the Lord of Darkness. 

He didn't get much farther because the lights went up and Shamrock's music hit the airwaves. 

He was received with cheers, rather than his usual multitude of boos. He wore jeans cutoffs, a Monday night RAW t-shirt and hiking boots. In his fist, he gripped a baseball bat tightly, so that his knuckles appeared white. There was rage radiating off him in waves that every man, woman and child in attendance could feel. 

"Ken!" Soraya's expression changed into one of hope. 

"Take care of him!" Undertaker barked gruffly, looking more annoyed at being interrupted rather than worried. 

"No!" Soraya protested as the Acolytes and Viscera started toward the ropes. 

"Union!" A train whistle hit the sound system, followed by an electric guitar riff. Shamrock smirked over his shoulder as the Big Show, Test and Mankind appeared on the stage each holding a two by four. 

"What?" Soraya's eyes widened in surprise, she had been out of the loop for the past few weeks. She had even missed Backlash, where Jessica had won her first Women's Championship, then left the Corporation with the Rock and where Shamrock had faced the Undertaker with Soraya's well being on the line. Due to interference from Bradshaw Shamrock lost the match and that was the last she heard of what was going on. 

"Damn it!" Undertaker threw his hood back and glared at the Union members on the way to the ring. Shamrock and Test decimated the Acolytes, while the Big Show knocked Viscera right off his feet with a shot to the head. 

"Do something!" He ordered Mideon, but Mankind was in the ring and Shamrock and Test were right behind him. 

Paul Bearer shrieked like a girl as Test waled him over the head with his two by four and Mankind made short work of Mideon. The Big Show remained outside the ring taking care of Viscera and Shamrock stood toe to toe with the Phenom. 

"I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to her." Shamrock swore. "You messed with what's mine, Taker and now it'll be you who rests in pieces." 

Test turned his attention to Soraya and began to unstrap her from the ungodly symbol. "You all right?" 

"Yes, thanks to you guys." She rolled her wrists and took his offered hand to help her off the symbol. 

Finally free and safe, she flew past the Undertaker and flung her arms around Shamrock in relief. If her time in captivity taught her anything, is was not to take people for granted, completely opposite her original standpoint, but kidnapping changes a person. 

Undertaker took the opportunity to bolt from the ring, his robes billowing behind him. Shamrock decided to wait until later to go after him. Instead he returned Soraya's embrace and pressed his face into her hair. 

"It's okay, baby." He ran a hand down her back. "He won't touch you, ever again."

* * *

_May 23, 1999_

With eerie music accompanying it, the words from No Chance sounded through the Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri. The crowd in attendance for Over The Edge booed as members of the Corporate Ministry made their way to the ring.

"The following eight man tag team contest had elimination rules. Introducing first, The Big Boss Man, the Acolytes and Viscera, the Corporate Ministry!" Howard Finkel announced over the music. 

A train whistle interrupted their music and the Union's music took its place. The crowd popped for the new stable, as five of its members appeared on stage. 

"And their opponents, accompanied by Soraya O'Toole, Test, Mankind, the Big Show and the World's Most Dangerous Man, Ken Shamrock, the Union!" Howard Finkel left the ring to get away from Viscera who was eyeing him with disdain. 

"Be careful out here." Shamrock warned her as he placed a kiss on her cheek. His teammates were already in the ring. It had only been two weeks since they had saved Soraya and she still was a little fuzzy on everything that was going on. He worried Triple H or Chyna might try something while he was in the ring.

"I'll be fine." She promised him. "Go kick some ass!" She glared up at the men who had held her hostage for so long. 

"I'll make them pay, baby." He jogged up the steel steps and slipped through the ropes into the ring. 

"Come on Test!" Soraya cheered, as the handsome blonde decided to start it off for their team. She winced as Viscera, who was starting for the opposition decided to use his superior weight as a weapon. 

"Kick out!" She encouraged when Viscera went for a cover and thankfully, he managed to get a shoulder up. "Come on!" She pounded in the apron in a pattern the fans imitated. 

Test managed to gain some momentum with a dropkick, but Viscera snapped him over in a large belly to belly suplex before tagging in Bradshaw. 

With a little help from Farooq, Bradshaw landed a clothesline from Hell on Test and got a three count. Test did put in an impressive performance though. Shamrock wasted no time in entering the ring and delivering a roundhouse to the side of Bradshaw's head. 

"That's it Ken! Get him out!" She cheered, giving Test a pat on the shoulder while he headed back for the locker room. "Whoo!" She whooped when he hooked the ankle lock and Bradshaw tapped out instantly. 

Farooq entered the ring and began to hammer away at Ken. Farroq dropped Shamrock in a powerslam and got a near fall, but Ken got his shoulder up. Viscera came in after tag and delivered a thundering sidewalk slam. 

"No! Come on Ken!" She began to pound on the apron again. Ken kicked out of a pin yet again. He went to counter with an elbow hyper extension, but Viscera's body mass kept him from going down and Ken received an elbow drop to the sternum instead. 

Farooq came back in and Irish whipped Shamrock across the ring, who countered back with an elbow to the face. Ken put Farooq in an ankle lock, but the Boss Man pulled Farooq to the ropes. Shamrock refused to break the hold and got himself disqualified. 

"Ken!" Soraya shook her head sighed when Shamrock suplex the referee before putting the ankle lock on Farooq again. He finally left the ring when Theodore Long, the new referee appeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Ken dropped out of the ring and wiped the sweat of his face, while Big Show finished off Farooq. "That'll teach him to mess with my girl." 

"Ken, you got yourself disqualified." Soraya shook her head and laughed. "Are you crazy?" 

"Maybe." He shrugged and kissed her forehead while he hugged her. "I've got to head back to the locker room, let's go."

She shook her head. "I'm going stay and root for Mankind and Show. I'll be careful and meet you backstage." 

"All right, be very careful." He sighed defeatedly and headed back up the ramp. 

She turned to look in time for Big Show's clothesline to send Boss Man right out of the ring. Boss Man waved him off and started heading for the back. 

"You sissy!" Soraya hollered after him.

Big Show didn't want it to go down that way and followed, dragging Boss Man back to the ring. It wasn't long before all hell broke loose and all four remaining men were in the ring, battling it out. Viscera and Show ended brawling outside the ring, while Mankind and Boss Man continued the match inside. Eventually Big Show and Viscera began beating the hell out of each other heading backstage. 

Mr Socko made his appearance and one Mandible Claw later won the match for the Union. Soraya slipped into the ring to celebrate with Mankind, while Bossman tried to wipe the taste from his mouth.

"All right!" Soraya clapped for him as he climbed the turnbuckle. "Justice is served!" 

**A/N: A Little Justice and the Union. I have to admit it was a pretty cool stable, too bad we don't have more like that these days.**

**Jewelgirl04: haha, not really, I just went back to make sure I was getting facts right. I took her height from a high school chapter, where she went to pick John up from Jake's house because he was toodrunk to be remotely coherent. **

**Xinnlajgin: wow thanks for the compliment!**

**Inday: Starting to**

**Pinktink79: oh yeah, I didn't even care that he's old enough to be my father, I thought he was so hot!**

**Asher02: Thanks, I'm struggling a lot with his character because I really want to write him well. He's such a big part of the story.**

**Cassymae: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. This one is a bit trickier for me to write than Over It, but I like it a lot. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Thank you! I'm working on this fic a lot, so hopefully it'll stay good. **

**Awprincess4386: Billy was very hot. My very first wrestler crush actually, back when I watchd WCW in 1997 and 1998 instead of WWF. Then I was all mooney over Ken Shamrock for some reason, not in a crush way, but he was so intense, I loved him. Badass Undertaker though, so hott! ;)**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: If Jarrett appears in this story, its for ass kicking purposes only and I don't think Nash will appear at all.**


	10. Losses and Victories

Chapter 9: 

_Late 1999_

Dr. Michael Roberts watched the slender blonde with interest, as she paced back and forth in the waiting room. It had been a quieter day in Chicago's Mercy Hospital. As an intern, Michael didn't see much more than the everyday patients, but since it was quiet he had some time to sit at the front desk and observe what was going on around him. 

The WWF had been in the city with a performance for Monday Night RAW and one of their superstars had just been rushed in after suffering what looked to be a serious injury. His left biceps was red and puffy, the swelling shockingly large. The blonde had accompanied the wrestler and now paced the waiting area, worry lines etched in her forehead. 

"Soraya!" Michael watched as another blonde rushed into the waiting room and gently hugged her friend. "How is he?" 

"I don't know Jess." Soraya shrugged sadly and finally lowered into one of the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chair. "They rushed him into the ER and I haven't heard anything since." 

"You know, I thought my father made a good decision in signing Chris Jericho away from WCW, but his bodyguard is not." Jessica shook her head vehemently. "I can use my power as a McMahon and fire him." 

Soraya laughed weakly. "Firing Mr. Hughes isn't going to help Shamrock right now, but thanks anyways." 

"Not a problem. "Jessica waved it off. "What good is having McMahon blood in your veins if you don't use it from time to time? Speaking of, you want me to go over there and be all intimidating? I can see if the cute doctor knows anything." 

Soraya shot her friend a grateful look. "Would you?" 

"Of course, try not to fret too much, okay?" Jessica stood and march right up to Michael. "I need to know the status of one of my employees who was brought here a couple of hours ago. Our trainers thought he might have torn his biceps, his name is Kenneth Shamrock." 

Michael looked to the sad blonde behind her and nodded. "I can head to the back and see what I can find out. I'm an intern so I'm not as up to speed on everything that goes around here." 

"Any information at all would be greatly appreciated." Jessica nodded in satisfaction as he headed through the swinging doors, before returning to sit beside her friend. "Need a distraction?" 

"Desperately." Soraya looked over at her curiously. 

"I think I'm going to go out on a date with Jeff Hardy." Jessica whispered secretively. 

"What?" Soraya's eyes widened. "But Rock?" 

"Hey, when you finally give in and become a couple with Shamrock, then you can give me advice about Rock." Jess cut her off playfully. "Besides, the neon pink flowers Jeff sent to my locker room were too much to resist." 

"Well, if he makes you happy…" Soraya trailed off, unsure what to say next. In her gut, she knew Jess and the Rock had intense feelings for one another, ones she was sure the rainbow haired warrior wouldn't be able to surpass, but it was Jess's decision after all. 

She was saved by the intern returning through the swinging doors. She rose to her feet to face him, putting an end to the discussion. "How is he?" 

"Your trainers were correct; it is a torn biceps muscle. He's given his consent so they're going to rush him into surgery to repair the damage. He requests that Soraya return to the hotel and get some rest." He said the last part sheepishly. "He'd like you to come back in the morning." 

Soraya turned to the youngest McMahon dejectedly. "I guess I'll abide by his wishes. Can I catch a ride back with you? I rode here in the ambulance." 

"Of course," Jessica linked her arm through Soraya's. "Thank you very much." She called over her shoulder to Michael, before leading her friend out of the hospital. "I had someone take care of Shamrock's rental for you and Rock took your gear back to the hotel." 

"Remind me to thank him later." Soraya mumbled. 

"Hey." Jessica stopped in front her rental car and turned to face her friend. "He's been through so much worse than this, Soraya. He'll be okay. He wouldn't stop when the Undertaker kidnapped you all those months ago; he's not going to stop now." 

* * *

Unfortunately for Soraya, Jessica McMahon was wrong. After undergoing five hours worth of surgery, Ken Shamrock had decided he had enough of World Wrestling Federation. And that morning, in a hospital bed at Chicago finest, he broke the news to Soraya. 

"Don't look so sad, baby. Come here." He patted the bed beside him and didn't speak again until she sat down on the edge of it. "I enjoy wrestling, I really do. But the most fun I had with it was when Steve Blackman and I were doing all those martial arts contests back in the summer. If this injury has given me anything, it's a way out of wrestling and back into UFC." 

"But Ken, you're my partner, my teammate. What am I supposed to do without you?" Soraya looked down at her hands. "I have you and I have Jessica for friends, that's it." 

"You have to stop being so guarded baby." One of his hands slid into hers. "You're a wonderful girl and a lot of the people backstage really like you and you'll like them if you give them a chance. Besides, you know Jessica will always have your back."

"What am I going to do, my year isn't up?" Soraya sighed heavily. "You're the reason I have a career in the first place. What happens to me?" 

"Soraya Yvonne O'Toole, did I seriously just hear those words come out of your mouth?" Ken chuckled ironically. "You got into the WWF on skills alone. They put you as my valet for you to gain experience. You're a wrestler Soraya, not someone arm candy. You weren't meant to be my valet forever. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. You were held captive by the Undertaker and you didn't crack. You're not helpless without me." 

"But Ken, I don't want to do this by myself. I want my career to expand with you." She leaned forward into his good shoulder. "You're my best friend." 

"And you're mine, Soraya." His hand tangled in her hair. "I've taught you everything you need to know, now it's time for you to go out and show the world just who in the hell you really are. It's your time to shine baby."

"How?" When she pulled back to look at him, tears had filled her green eyes, giving them a glassy appearance. 

"You'll find your way; you never needed me in the first place." He cupped the back of her head, and brought his lips to hers. 

* * *

"The following intergender tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and has twenty minute time limit." Howard Finkel announced, as a rhythm drumming beat went through the speakers. "Introducing first, the team of Soraya O'Toole and the Lethal Weapon, Steve Blackman!" 

Soraya posed on the stage, while Steve did some fancy moves with his kendo stick at the top of the ramp. It had been two months since Shamrock had left the WWF for UFC and his manager has been reassigned to his former rival, Steve Blackman. 

Although she missed Ken greatly, she was happy with her new partner. Steve was one of the nicest, more respectful men backstage. And now, she was getting in-ring opportunities with him, rather than the cheerleader role she had with Ken. Tonight was actually her first in-ring debut, although she had been fighting off attacks by Steve's opponents valets over the past month. 

"Let's do this." Steve shot her a friendly wink as they marched down the ramp and into the ring. "Show me what you've got, Soraya." 

Soraya rested her hands on her knee pads, while they laid in wait for the opposition. She was dressed in black tonight, black boots, black knee and elbow pads, black short shorts and a black midriff baring t-shirt that read Lethal Weapon across the chest. Steve stood beside her in his traditional black pants. 

The sexy rock and roll of Jeff Jarrett's theme hit the speakers as he appeared on stage with Deborah prancing out beside him in practically a bikini, if that what you could classify the white ensemble as. 

"And their opponents, on their way to the ring, Deborah and Jeff Jarrett!" Howard Finkel ducked out of the ring, as Jeff and Deborah entered. Jarrett had that guitar in his hand and Soraya hoped he didn't plan on using it, unless he wanted several kendo stick shots for his trouble. 

Earl Hebner called for the bell, after ordering Blackman and Jarrett to put their weapons outside the ring. Soraya and Deborah took their places on the apron while the men started the match off. 

Soraya and Steve would go on to win the match ten minutes later. Soraya even scored the pinfall, after landing an impressive roundhouse kick, a tribute to Shamrock, on an unsuspecting Deborah. It was the start of Soraya's new career as a wrestling Diva. 

**A/N: I know a lot of you thought Ken Shamrock was to be the big be all, end all of this fic and trust me, he's not gone forever, but since he left the WWF, he's MIA for now. There was a definite couple dynamic that never got the chance to be put into play. But she's soon about to fall very hard and fast for someone else. Soraya went on to valet for Steve Blackman early 2000, then we'll go into her singles career and a new love. So stay tuned.**

**Also, if you're confused on Jessica McMahon's character, refer to She's a Rebel by Jewelgilr04. Jessica is her OC, the youngest daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon. Check it out, you won't be disappointed. **

**Jewelgilr04: I'm a stickler for details, I'm constantly checking timelines and referring to your story now lol. I hoped Jessica came off well in this chapter too. I miss the Attitude Era a lot, the storylines were so much better. Everything's all singles now, we need some kickass stables, even if it's just Alliances and not tag teams. We only get DX now and then and Evolution disband. Back then, we had the Nation, The Union, the Corporation, the Ministry, the Corporate Ministry, DX, all so good. **

**Asher02: Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Inday: They definitely have a couple dynamic, but unfortunately, Ken's time with the WWF was limited so I didn't get to use it as much. **

**Pinktink79: We'll see plenty of American Badass Undertaker here. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I think this is the last time I use Jarrett and he got his ass kicked, so all is well. **


	11. Catfight

Chapter 10:

_April 2, 2000_

"The following contest is a special three way Catfight!" Howard Finkel announced to the sold-out crowd at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, California, who were all there for a historic Wrestlemania. The crowd roared with delight. "Now here are the rules, the opponent must be thrown out of the ring to the floor to be eliminated. The last Diva in the ring will be declared the winner!"

_Hello Ladies…_

The sex symbol himself, Val Venis made his way to ring, being announced as the special guest referee for this match. He was smirking broadly at being one of the most envied men backstage. He proceeded to elude to an extremely sexual speech about himself, before the actual Divas involved in the match, made their entrances. 

"Introducing first, being accompanied by the Fabulous Moolah, Terri!" The blonde Barbie showcased her rear end as she made her way to the ring, in the presence of the arguably the greatest female wrestler of all time. 

A tiger roar cut over Terri's music and the blonde former Women's Champion appeared with Mae Young. She was dressed in see-through attire as she waved to the fans. 

"And her opponents, first being accompanied by Mae Young, the Kat!" 

"Well folks, some are referring to this three way catfight as the battle of the blondes. Both Terri and the Kat have limited wrestling experience and the other opponent is a rookie at best." Jim Ross commented into his headset. 

A high noon bell sounded and a western rock song took over the speakers. The crowd popped loudly for this entrance. Amongst flashing red lights, a slender, athletic blonde appeared on stage. Unlike her opponents, she was alone. The light played off the red trimming on her black pants and red racer back sports bra. Her chin length blonde hair curved under her chin and her bangs were fluffed over her forehead. She smiled sweetly to the crowd, as she started towards the ring with Shamrock's music turned hers, guiding her. 

"And from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Soraya O'Toole!" Howard Finkel left the ring, leaving Val Venis as the lone man, flirting with both Terri and the Kat, both trying to gain his favor. 

Soraya slipped into the ring and punched a fist to the air to salute the crowd. She turned to watch as Terri and the Kat tried to one up each other by kissing and flirting with Val. Kat proceed to throw Terri out of the ring twice, but it wasn't counted out, as Mae Young first tried to flash Val Venis and then she planted a lip lock on him.

Soraya could only stand back and laugh. Val wanted to call himself a ladies man that meant all ladies, young and old. Moolah being the sly old fox she was, yanked the Kat out of the ring and threw Terri back in, just in time for Val to be released and determine the Kat eliminated. 

Terri celebrated with her little devil horn pose, unaware of her other opponent, who had remained stationary, until now. With an ecstatic leap, she turned to see Soraya, who had been stalking her steps. 

"Ah!" Soraya let out a perfectly timed roundhouse kick to the side of the head, knocking Terri unconscious before she hit the mat. 

With little effort, she dragged the lightweight blonde out of the ring and kicked her over the apron to the floor below at Moolah's feet. Val, still wiping his mouth from being assaulted by Mae Young, signaled for the bell. 

"What a roundhouse kick!" JR exclaimed. "That was classic Ken Shamrock right there, King!" 

"And did she look good while doing it!" King agreed. 

"Here's your winner, Soraya O'Toole!" Howard Finkel informed the crowd, who cheered for the blonde Diva. 

Val held her wrist up to show the victor. "Congratulations." He muttered. 

"Thanks." She shrugged it off. "I personally felt that was a waste of my time, but whatever. Stupid bitches." 

Val merely shook his head and left the ring. "Make sure you Listerine well!" Soraya called after him, before climbing the turnbuckle to celebrate with the crowd. 

"It looks like Soraya has learned more from the World's Most Dangerous Man than we thought." JR concluded the match. 

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jess," Soraya told her friend backstage half an hour later. "That was the most ridiculous match I've ever been in." 

"It was a bit lowering." Jessica McMahon agreed sympathetically. 

"You got to face Ivory and then Sable in your start. I get ridiculous catfights with women who only know how to slap each other." Soraya shook her head in disgust. "If that's how my singles career is going to go, I want to take my valet job back for Blackman." 

Two months prior, Soraya had ventured out on her own, separating from her partner, Steve Blackman; due to him entering the Hardcore Division. Since there was a 24/7, falls count anywhere rules on the Hardcore title, for her safety, Blackman had released her from her duties. Soraya had been attempting her own career, but so far she just feuded with the Kat and Terri Runnels. 

"Hey, that roundhouse kick was good. I'm sure you'll get a bigger push from that now." Jessica assured her friend. 

"God I hope so." Soraya rolled her eyes. "If I have to face either of those two again, I'll flip a lid for sure." 

"Yeah." Jessica's mind began to drift somewhere else. 

"Oh Jess, I'm sorry." Soraya shook her head at her own stupidity. "I shouldn't be complaining to you about this stuff. You've got enough on your plate."

"The McMahon family feud tonight." Now it was Jessica's turn to look disgusted. "I have to go out there with my father to accompany Rock, my brother in Big Show's corner and my mom in Mick Foley's. Meanwhile, my sister is running around with my belt and will surely accompany her husband." 

Soraya felt bad for her. "I'm sorry you have to deal with your dad treading on your territory." 

"What do you mean?" Jessica looked at her questioning, 

"I mean, everyone backstage knows that if Rock is going to have a McMahon in his corner, it's going to be you. You're his girl, his only real friend back here." Soraya went on. "To have your father butt in on that just to get in Triple H's face kind of ruins your whole dynamic." 

"I'm Jeff Hardy's girl." Jessica shook her head in protest. 

"In the literal sense, yes." Soraya argued. "But since the night after Backlash, when you turned your back on your family for the Rock, you have been his girl through and through." 

"You need to get yourself a main eventing boyfriend and join me out there." Jessica laughed in amusement. "I mean, I've got the Rock and Jeff on my side, Lita has both Jeff and Matt." 

"I had Shamrock and if I need him, I've got Blackman too." Soraya shrugged. "I'm doing the singles thing. It's you who gets the limelight, plus being a McMahon pretty much guarantees your instant stardom." 

"You'll be out there too, winning titles and cheering on the main eventers. We're so past the midcarder stage." Jessica assured her. 

"Whatever you say, Jess. I'll think about it when I'm involved in more than just catfights." Soraya decided to drop the subject. 

"You will be, Soraya. You're talented. You'll make a name for yourself in the ring soon enough." Jessica glanced down at her watch. "I've got to go meet Rock, but I'll catch you later?" 

"Yeah." Soraya nodded. "Good luck out there and tell Rock I wish him an early congratulations." 

"Thanks! I will." Jessica bounded off in the direction of Rock's locker room, while Soraya headed for the Divas locker room. 

She really hoped her friend was right because dealing with the likes of Terri and the Kat felt so lowering. 

**A/N: So she's finally starting to get some in-ring time, even if it was half-assed. The coming chapters are where it really starts, especially with the return of the Deadman, in American Badass form!**

**Cassymae: Oh my dear, just you wait, he's got a starring role. He 'quit' the WWF at this time, was really injured and returns for Judgment Day in May as the American Badass and then he's in almost every chapter from here on out. **

**Jewelgirl04: Jessica is going to play the best friend female role lol, so I have to be up on all parts of her history. I'd love a revival of the Hart Foundation, as well something like the Union and Evolution too. **

**Aaron: I needed to do a lot of research to remember all the details, lol. You're right, the Undertaker is about to take a starring role for his big return at Judgment Day as the American Badass. I have a lot planned for Invasion, which is the finale for this fic, but it has a sequel, so it's all good. **

**Pinktink79: Next chapter, he makes his big return ;)**


	12. Keep Rollin

Chapter 11:

_June 2, 2000_

The Mellon Arena of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania exploded to their feet with a raucous pop, as a high noon bell sounded and a western rock theme hit the speakers. The hometown blonde appeared on the stage blowing kisses to the fans. Tonight she wore black spandex tights with her wrestling boots and a Pittsburgh Penguins t-shirt that she had modified to bare her midriff and removed the sleeves. She also had on black elbow pads and short black fingerless gloves to complete her ensemble.

"The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring; she's Pittsburgh's own, Soraya O'Toole!" Tony Chimmel announced her entrance with enthusiasm as the crowd roared for her.

Soraya slid through the ropes and into the ring, before climbing the nearest turnbuckle and giving the crowd a two fingered salute. Once her music died down, she traipsed over beside Tony and rested her hands on her knees while she waited patiently for the appearance of her opponent.

Instead of a standard musical theme, there was a sound of shrill alarms and buzzing accompanied by a robotic voice saying "Warning" repeatedly. Ivory appeared on stage dressed in black trousers, a crisp white blouse and a little black bow tie. She wasn't alone; the rest of the Right to Censor faction marched out with her, dressed similarly. Bull Buchanan, Steven Richards, the Goodfather and Val Venis all flocked to the ring with her.

"And her opponent," Tony Chimmel's voice could barely be heard over the loud booing and jeering from the crowd. "Being accompanied by Right to Censor, Ivory!"

Soraya watched as all four men chose a side of the ring to stand outside, while Ivory came through the ropes. "What's the matter, Ivory? So scared of me that you had to bring reinforcements?"

"I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back." Ivory snarled, as Jack Doan signaled for the bell.

The two women locked up in the center of the ring, before Soraya gained the upper hand by using a headlock takeover. As the two Divas fought their way back to their feet, this time Ivory had the upper hand and Irish whipped Soraya into the ropes. The blonde countered by leaping up into a hurricanrana.

The two Divas once again got back to their feet and traded blows within the squared circle. Soraya used an impressive snapmare takeover and then a low dropkick on the prissy, librarian looking Diva.

The other members of the Right to Censor were growing restless and had begun to pace outside the ring. For her own well being, it would be best for Soraya to end the match quickly and get out of the ring.

She stalked the slowly rising Ivory and then pounced onto her right arm. Ivory flipped over with Soraya's legs pressing down on her chest and her arm caught in Soraya's grip, as the wily blonde twisted the arm into a keylock armbar. Another trait she had picked up from Shamrock. It was a handy submission maneuver and Ivory was nowhere near the ropes. If the brunette hung in much longer, the pressure Soraya was applying would completely hyper-extend her elbow.

With a painful groan and sigh of defeat, Ivory tapped out to the submission hold. Soraya immediately released it and tried to roll out of the ring, but she wasn't quick enough. Like a pack of hungry wolves, Right to Censor pounced, kicking every available body part within reach. Soraya may have won the match, but now it was she who was getting her ass kicked.

"Oh come on now!" JR exclaimed angrily. "She won the match fair and square. This is just inhumane, that four's men beating up a defenseless young woman, someone's got to put a stop to this!"

"They're going to ruin the puppies, JR!" King's voice was full of sympathy.

Suddenly, the sound of a gong could be heard and the lights flickered. The jeering crowd immediately switched back into cheers.

_Dead man walking_

There was a roar of a Harley chopper and it caught the attention of the men in the ring. For a moment, they paused in their actions of making Soraya pay.

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

The American Badass, the Undertaker, who had just returned to the WWF a week ago at Judgment Day, roared down the ramp on his Harley. A little over a year ago he had been Soraya's enemy, her captor, tonight it appeared he had come to save her.

Val Venis was the first to charge the legendary phenom as he entered the ring and received a boot to the face for his trouble. Bull Buchanan and the Goodfather went next and were clotheslined right off their feet.

Steven Richards, the unofficial leader of the RTC decided an attack from behind would be a better course of action, but they call Undertaker a legend for a reason. Undertaker turned and caught him by the throat causing the fans to go wild with approval.

Soraya pulled herself up to her feet using the ropes for leverage. She turned just in time to see Steven Richards get chokeslammed into the mat with an echoing thud.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner by submission, Soraya O'Toole." Tony Chimmel announced as RTC made a hasty retreat for the back.

"All right!" King cheered, as Soraya's music played again.

Soraya's green eyes locked with the deep blue eyes of the Undertaker. He was no longer the scary phenom she had first encountered, but rather more of a biker. He wore jeans, black work boots and a black leather vest. His red hair was tied back in a bandana and a chain hung around his neck.

"Are you all right, Darlin?" He asked gruffly.

She simply nodded, unsure what to say to him. One corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile and he took her hand and raised it in victory, much to the delight of the crowd.

Right to Censor had gathered at the top of the stage, in a safe range away from the Undertaker. They were cursing him and acting furious over the interruption. Ivory was screeching about how what went on between Soraya and Right to Censor was none of the Undertaker's business and he should just crawl back into the hole he came from.

Undertaker had retrieved a microphone at some point and Soraya's music died down. "You want to talk about what goes on with Soraya not being my business?" He barked. "Well guess what bitch, I'm making it my business."

Steven Richards took a microphone from a stage technician. "Soraya stood in the way our mission; we had no choice but to bring her down. You might want to think twice before you get involved."

"She stood in the way of your mission?" Undertaker chuckled mildly. "Well guess what Son, now I'm standing in the way of your mission. You mess with her again, you'll answer to me. So what are you going to do about it?"

"You just wait Undertaker, we'll get you back for this!" Richards swore.

"All I know is if you put your hands on her again, you won't rest in peace, Son, I'm going to give you a last ride to hell!" Undertaker got the last word as he dropped the microphone and put an arm around Soraya, who was looking up at him in surprise.

_Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now_

Keeping Soraya's hand in one of his, he saluted the crowd once before leading her out of the ring. "Hop on." He gestured to his motorcycle.

"What?" She finally spoke up for first time since his appearance.

"I'm not kidnapping you, Darlin. Just get on the bike, we'll talk backstage." He promised her.

Soraya complied and climbed on the back of the bike, while he settled in front of her. The engine roared to life and to make sure she stayed on; she wrapped her arms around his torso. He put up the kickstand and gunned the bike up the ramp to the stage, where he idled, saluted the fans one last time and then drove behind the curtain.

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)_

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_

**A/N: All right all you Taker fans, here's where things get good!**

**Jewelgirl04: Oh Danielle, there will be tons of Jessica in this fic. I'm not wasting the opportunity to use her lol. And yes, Terri was disgusting! I didn't mind the Kat so much, even if she was trashy, but I didn't like her either. **

**Inday: Unfortunately, that's not in the cards for right now, but Ken will come back later on in our journey.**

**Pinktink79: How'd I do? Did I do good, huh? Was Taker awesome or what? Lol**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Don't worry, it's not over yet, not nearly. To be honest, this is like my prelude fic that I didn't originally plan on writing. The plan was ro have it's sequel be the main fic, but I felt it needed the backstory, which is why this one jumps a lot, but I've got more planned for this one. It should be at least twenty five chapters, if not more. **

**Cassymae: Undertaker's a main character, he just was out at the time with an injury. Now he's here to stay. **


	13. The Loner and the Rebel

Chapter 12:

_Mid 2000_

The crowd at the Staples Center popped loudly as red lights flickered across the stage and the high noon bell with its western rock music sounded through the speakers. Soraya stepped out onto the stage giving the crowd her traditional two fingered salute.

"The following Divas tag team contest is scheduled for one fall; making her way to the ring from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Soraya O'Toole!" Her entranced was announced over the roar of the crowd and her music.

She wore black again, but this time her shirt read Deadman Inc across the chest in red. For the past few weeks she had become highly associated with the Undertaker and vice versa. In fact, she was viewed as his unofficial valet, which was interesting because they used to be on opposing sides.

_Oh make me over_

_I'm all I wanna be_

_A walking study_

_In demonology_

The red lights changed to purple and green as another blonde appeared beside Soraya on the stage. This one was dressed in black pants with green calligraphy JM on each legs and a matching green bra top.

"And her tag team partner, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, Jessica McMahon!"

As Jess's music plunged into the chorus, both women started down the ramp for the ring. The crowd was officially going wild after the youngest and only liked McMahon made her appearance.

Crash Holly's music cut through Hole's "Celebrity Skin" and a curvy blonde came out onto the stage and placed her hands on her hips while she surveyed the crowd.

"And from Forest Lake, Minnesota, being accompanied by Crash Holly, Molly Holly!"

The shrill sound of alarms and buzzing with the robotic voice saying warning repeated caused the jeering to start as Ivory and Bull Buchanan followed the Hollys down to the ring.

"And her tag team partner, being accompanied by Bull Buchanan, representing Right to Censor, Ivory!"

Soraya looked over at Jessica and smirked. "Why do I have a feeling there might be some cheating here?"

"Because there will be." Jessica rolled her eyes. "We came out here without any outside help, why do they feel the need to cheat to win?"

"It's the only way they'll beat us." Soraya replied simply, as Molly and Ivory entered the ring.

"Damn right." Jessica agreed. "You want to start or shall I?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Haley shrugged. "Looks like Ivory's starting for them."

"I'll start." Jessica offered and turned to face the prissy librarian.

Soraya slipped back through the ropes to stand on the apron, just as the bell sounded to begin the match. The two women locked up in the center of the ring. The crowd almost immediately got be the unorthodox McMahon and soon they were chanting 'Rebel' throughout the arena.

Soraya began to shout along to keep the chant alive, as Jessica flipped Ivory over her shoulder with a snapmare. They cheered with approval. When Ivory fell to the mat, Jessica bounced off the ropes to land an elbow. She went for the cover, but it wasn't enough to knock the former women's champion out.

As Jessica pulled Ivory back to her feet with the idea of an Irish whip into the corner, the brunette landed an elbow to Jessica's sternum. She followed up the assault with a couple forearm shots to the McMahon Rebel.

Ivory went to use the ropes for momentum and a slowly recovering Jessica had the same thought. The two women collided in the center of the ring with a loud thud. They lay dazed on the mat, both desperately needing a tag.

"Come on Jess!" Soraya began to pound on the turnbuckle in a rhythm the fans picked up. "You can do it, just a few more feet!"

Using an emergency burst of energy, Jessica launched herself into her own corner to get her breath back, just as Ivory reached hers. Now Soraya and Molly were the legal opponents. It looked to be a battle of the blondes again. Molly who was short and curvy versus Soraya who was a little taller, and slender in comparison.

Molly went to throw the first punch, but Soraya ducked into a low reverse roundhouse kick, swiping Molly's feet right out from under her. Soraya continued with her offense once the blonde slammed into the mat with a handspring elbow across Molly's chest.

"Come on, Molly." Crash pounded on the apron. "Get up and kick her ass!"

Ivory made an attempt at a cheap shot, but Soraya was quicker and dropkicked her right back through the ropes onto Bull Buchanan. This gave Molly an opening who caught Soraya in a suplex with her bridging Soraya's shoulders to the mat.

Jessica would have none of that and dropped an elbow onto Molly, effectively breaking up the three count. The two women traded punches while Soraya got back to her feet, just in time for Ivory to re-enter it.

Soraya went to kick Ivory in the stomach, but the veteran caught her boot and kept hold of her leg. To counter, Soraya leapt into an enziguri kick right to the back of the head. She looked over to see that Jess still had control over Molly and turned her attention back to Ivory who was much slower in rising to her feet.

Soraya lifted her hand and made a slashing motion across her throat, which caused the crowd to pop for her. They knew what was coming, in a moment Ivory would be getting a taste of Mind Flurry. This time, Soraya did get a kick into Ivory's midsection so that she bent forward. She then grabbed Ivory by the back of the head and sat down with her legs in a v-position so that Ivory's went face first into the mat. It was a simple, but effective sitout facebuster.

Behind her, Jessica was standing directly over Molly's prone form on the mat. In one vertical leap, Jessica performed one of her signature standing shooting star presses onto Molly and made the cover.

"1…2…3." Marty Elias called for the bell.

"Here are your winners, Soraya O'Toole and Jessica McMahon!"

The victorious Divas scrambled out of the ring as Bull Buchanan and crash Holly rushed into it. Once they reached the ramp, they turned and lifted each other's wrists to celebrate their victory. "Celebrity Skin" hit the speakers again and the crowd was on their feet for the duo.

"We kick ass." Soraya exclaimed breathlessly to her friend.

"I think Ivory will be feeling that Mind Flurry for awhile." Jessica commented, nodding towards where Bull was checking on his partner, who hadn't moved since Soraya had introduced her to the canvas.

"Serves her right." Soraya smirked. "Just wait until SmackDown when Trish joins them and Lita joins us."

"We might put the male superstars to shame." Jessica grinned wickedly as the two waved to the fans one last time at the top of the stage.

"They'll live for one night." Soraya held the curtain back for Jess to pass through first. "So, I'll see you back out there a little later?"

"Right, the Rock, Kane and Undertaker versus DX." Jess grinned widely. "Told you things would be more fun once you got a main eventing boyfriend."

"Taker's not my boyfriend." Soraya shook her head.

"Well, you're not his valet, so what else would you be?" Jess smirked. "You know you like him!"

"Okay, Mrs. People's Champion." Soraya retorted playfully, as they walked down the corridor.

**A/N: The loner and the rebel, what a team. Hope you liked it Danielle! **

**Asher02: there will not be a shortage of Taker in this fic lol**

**Awprncss4386: it's definitely going somewhere**

**Aaron: you should just create nicknames for all my OCs "Pittsburgh Powerhouse" I love it**

**Inday: they be friends now lol**

**Jewelgirl04: hoped you enjoyed Jessica in this chapter. As for Soraya and Taker, there's more to come. And once Jess and Soraya's friendship is a little closer, I might have her mention John. **

**Sideways Anger: this is true, but the motorcycle and the outfit really make him a true badass**

**Pinktink79: I'm jealous of her myself**

**Xinnlagjin: They might be. I wasn't one hundred percent sure if they were blue or green and in the picture of him I have they look more blue to me so I went with it **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Undertaker's first badass theme was by Kid Rock, called American Badass, it lasted for maybe a month and then switched to Rollin by Limp Bizkit. **


	14. They Grow 'Em Tough in Pittsburgh

Chapter 13:

_Two weeks later_

"Ouch." Soraya muttered, as she pressed an icepack to her throbbing shoulder. Taker was late and she had just been assaulted by Right to Censor in her match against Ivory. She won by disqualification, but she looked like the loser out there.

"You going to be all right?" Kane's voice was muffled by the mask she had never seen him without. He had come down to the ring when the beating had taken a horrific turn and chased RTC off, but he hadn't spared her from all their efforts.

"I'll live." She nodded at him in assurance.

"Taker's going to kill someone when he finds out what happened." Kane shook his head. "I hope those bastards had enough sense to leave the building."

"Not likely, they're pretty retarded." She winced. "Where is Taker anyway? He's never late to a live show?"

"The bike's giving him trouble." He informed her. "I think it stalled on him when he left the hotel."

"Great, the one time, I could actually use him here on time and that bike is having mechanical issues." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make them pay for this."

Suddenly, they heard a commotion out in the hall, accompanied by angry shouting. "THEY DID WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?"

"I think he finally got here." Kane commented with a touch of amusement. "Dead men walking."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the medical room door burst open and a very frazzled looking Undertaker entered the room. Fury was just barely banked in his eyes as they narrowed in on the tiny blonde who sat on the examining table. He crossed the room in two strides and removed the icepack to survey the damage.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered tersely. "I warned them, now they deal with me."

She steeled herself. "I'm not letting you have all the fun. Revenge is a bitch and her name is Soraya Yvonne O'Toole."

* * *

_One week later_

"What the hell was that out there?" Soraya raged as she stormed into the locker room. Once the door closed, she whirled on her target. "I'm not some fragile little China doll, I'm a WWF Diva for gods sake!"

"I wasn't going to let you fight four men, Soraya." Undertaker's jaw clenched. "I'm not built that way."

"Well, I'm not built to stand aside and let someone else handle my problems. I don't mind if you help me, Taker, but I won't be pushed aside like a child." She snapped. "I will fight my own battles, with or without you."

"I'm not going to stand back and let you get hurt either!" He argued. "You're too important for me to just sit back idly while a punk like Steven Richards gets in your face!"

"The difference is that I never asked you to." She pointed out. "I'll stand side by side with you, Taker, but I won't stand behind you like a wimp. I'm made of stronger stuff than that."

"They grow them tough in Pittsburgh." Undertaker nodded with approval.

"Damn right they do. Though, technically I'm from Los Angeles." She corrected him.

"Fired up is a good look for you, Soraya. " He tilted her chin up. "Your eyes are like emeralds right now."

Completely startled by the suddenness of the compliment, she blinked stupidly up at him. "What?" Her voice was laced with confusion.

"Your eyes change color depending on your mood. Rage makes them emerald; it's a good look for you." He released her chin to cup the back of her head.

"You're trying to distract me." Her breath caught in her throat.

"Is it working?" He smirked, taking a step closer into her personal space.

"Maybe." She swallowed slowly and had to tilt her head back to look up into his face as he towered over her at 6'7 and she was 5'9 in her heels.

"Good." He finally gave into an impulse he had been fighting for past two months since his return. He leaned down and pressed his mouth over hers.

* * *

"You kissed!" Jessica shrieked with joy. "It's about time. Finally! Lita owes me fifty bucks!"

Soraya frowned at her friend. "You guys placed bets?"

"Well yeah." Jessica shrugged innocently. "We all knew it was bound to happen, we just didn't know when. It was obvious when he rode in on his Harley to save you like a white knight on his steed."

"So what were the stakes?" Soraya pressed on.

"Well I placed my fifty on one month, Lita said two, Rock went for six just cause you and Shamrock never officially got together like we all knew you should." Jessica grinned wickedly. "So how was it?"

"Good." Soraya blushed. "Really good. I actually saw stars and my knees did get a little weak."

"Someone's falling in love." Jessica teased. "Honestly, you deserve to be happy and if you can't be with Shamrock, I like the idea of you and Taker together. It's kind of cute the way he's so protective of you, considering that he kidnapped you last year."

"It is weird. I was supposed to be a sacrifice or something, now I'm his girlfriend." Soraya shrugged. "But then again, he went from scary phenom to a complete badass."

"This is exciting. We could actually double date sometime if we wanted." Jessica's mind began to work out various scenarios in her head.

"Do Taker and Jeff even like each other?" Soraya raised her eyebrows dubiously. Taker wasn't friends with many people backstage,

"They have no issues with one another that I'm aware of." Jessica shook her head. "It will be fun!"

"If you say so. I'm still reeling over the fact that I'm one half of a couple again." Soraya sighed. "After Billy, I was pretty set in being single, hence why nothing really developed between Ken and I."

"Which is too bad if you ask me, but at least you're taking a chance with Taker." Jessica threw her hair back into a loose ponytail. "He'll treat you the way you should be treated Soraya, don't you worry about it."

"I hope you're right, Jess." Soraya nodded. "I really do."

**A/N: I know it's kind of short, but I'm beat. I'll have more tomorrow. But hey, Soraya and Undertaker, officially a couple now. **

**Asher02: Thank you!**

**Xinnlagjin: Not anymore**

**Jewelgirl04: Details make the story if you ask me lol. Glad you liked the pun. I'm developing the friendship with Jess and Soraya little by little. I've got a ton planned for the Alliance portion of our fic. That's where it really get interesting. **

**Pinktink79: I hope you like this one too!**


	15. Summerslam

Chapter 14:

_August 27, 2000_

The atmosphere in the locker room of the Undertaker was tense at best. Tonight, his latest feud with his brother Kane would come to heads. Kane had turned on him several weeks ago on RAW by chokeslamming him twice. Since then, the two brothers had been warring against each other. Kane was for reasons unknown to him, but Undertaker was out for revenge, because Kane hadn't just harmed him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see his pretty blonde girlfriend combing her bangs to the side of her face with her fingertips. Her hair, which had been chin length since the day she entered the WWF had grown to just brush the top of her shoulders. She really had come a long way over the past few months since he had returned to the WWF. It wasn't just her appearance either.

He still remembered the shy girl he had kidnapped last year, with the guarded eyes and strong backbone. She wasn't so shy anymore and she had made real friends with Jessica McMahon and Lita. She had gone from spandex and traditional wrestling attire to leather and lace to protest Right to Censor. And, she loved him. Despite everything that had happened between them in the past, she had chosen him out of every guy backstage.

He exhaled deeply and pushed Kane to the back of his mind for the time being. "You look great, darlin." He drawled, turning to face her.

Soraya stopped fixing her hair in the mirror and smiled over at him. "Thanks Mark, you look handsome as always."

He spoke the truth. She wore a pair of snug leather pants that just clung to her hip line and a black spandex bra top that read badass across the chest. She also had on fingerless biker gloves and black elbow pads. She had gone out of her way to dress to represent him lately, more than she had ever done for Shamrock or Blackman. It touched him that she cared that much.

With a half smile, he beckoned her to him and hugged her close. "You nervous about your match?" He inquired, placing a kiss on top of her head.

She snorted in disbelief. "Oh please, it's Ivory. I think I've got this. Plus, the other bitches have their own match to worry about tonight."

Taker laughed at her reference to the men of RTC. "As long as you're sure, I'm sure." He tugged gently at a lock of her hair. "Just keep an eye out for Kane while you're out there. I don't know at what lengths he's going to go to piss me off."

"I will." She assured, rubbing a hand up and down his back in a soothing motion. "He hasn't come after me before though, and he's had plenty of opportunities to, so don't worry about him much more than necessary."

"Just be aware of your surroundings." He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss. "I'd hate to have to kill my own brother. I don't mind kicking his ass, but if he touches you, he dies."

"Overprotective much?" She grinned up at him.

"Try very." He smirked down at her. "You're my girl and no one messes with my things."

"You sound like a caveman." She teased.

"So be it then." He silenced her laughter with a longer, more heated kiss.

* * *

Soraya Irish whipped Ivory into the opposite ropes hard, taking the other woman off her feet with a stiff clothesline. She was hoping that after tonight, Right to Censor would finally leave her and her boyfriend in peace. Undertaker had his own problems to worry about and Soraya was sick of RTC's pointless ramblings.

As the brunette struggled to her feet, Soraya sent her right back down with a standing dropkick. Her focus was to completely annihilate Ivory and with the crowd behind her, she couldn't see any reason why it wasn't possible.

After few moments of trading punches, Soraya leapt up and flipped Ivory sideways into Shamrock's keylock armbar. The former women's champion screamed as Soraya began to hyper-extend her elbow. She had no choice but to tap out if she didn't want her elbow to be put into serious jeopardy.

Ivory wouldn't have to as an irate Steven Richards bolted down to the ring, reached under the ropes and pulled Ivory to them so that the badass blonde was forced to break the torturous hold. The referee began to yell at Richards for interfering, while the two Divas returned to their feet.

"Bastard." Soraya cursed, surging upright and charging the other Diva again. She wouldn't win this one by submission if Richards was going to be cheating.

The action in the ring paused as the crowd began to roar with approval and Richards cries of pain could be heard, followed by the sound of wood on flesh. Soraya looked over to see Steve Blackman assaulting Steven Richards repeatedly with his trusty kendo stick.

With a half laugh, Soraya kicked a distracted Ivory in the sternum, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face first into the canvas in a devastating Mind Flurry. She made the cover and grinned as the referee made the three count.

"Here is your winner, Soraya O'Toole." 'Rollin' by Limp Bizkit hit the airwaves again, while the referee held Soraya's wrist up in victory. She had officially dropped Ken Shamrock's music to adopt her boyfriend's last month.

Steve rolled into the ring and the two shared a hug. "Thanks Steve, you have wonderful timing."

"Hey, if I had known just how good you were in the ring, I wouldn't have released you from being my valet so hastily." He pulled back and grinned down at her. "You're looking real good, Soraya. Nice moves out here."

"I'm starting to get up in the ranks of the Divas division." She exited the ring with them, and they took a moment to taunt Ivory and Steven Richards who were glaring up at them. "I hear you're teaming with Grand Master Sexay now?"

"With Scotty out on an injury, Sexay needed a partner and I'm willing to take RTC off your hands." He rolled his shoulders. "Show 'em why they call me the Lethal Weapon."

"You're welcome to them." Soraya saluted the fans one last time before disappearing backstage. "Good luck with them and thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." He nodded. "Tell Undertaker to keep taking care you, yeah?"

She laughed. "I will."

* * *

A tolling gong sounded throughout the arena and had Raleigh on their feet in an overwhelming ovation. The only thing that rivaled the noise of the crowd was the rumbling of the Undertaker's chopper, as he appeared on the stage.

"The following contest is schedule for one fall, riding to the ring with Soraya O'Toole, from Death Valley, the Undertaker!" Howard Finkel announced the couple's entrance.

Undertaker parked his bike and helped Soraya off and then they both entered the ring to salute the fans. It was only a matter of moments before fire burst from the turnbuckles and red light filled the arena, as Kane made his entrance.

Undertaker didn't wait and headed up the ramp to bring the fight straight to his brother. Soraya fled the ring as the two bothers brawled their way back to it. Even referee Jack Doan stood back to let them go at it. Rumor was that none of the officials backstage wanted to ref this particular match.

"Come on Taker." She called encouragingly, as her boyfriend threw thunderous right hands at Kane.

She flinched as Kane got the upper hand and began to stomp away at Taker in one of the corners. Kane then left the ring, shoved Soraya aside and grabbed a steel chair. She was forced to grab the security barricade to remain upright.

"Taker look out!" She screamed out the warning.

Furious that Kane shoved his girlfriend, Taker threw punches into the sternum of Kane who dropped the chair to protect his middle. Taker grabbed the fallen weapon and used it on the back of his brother. Taker didn't hesitate by throwing fist shots to the head of his brother and then tried to pry his mask off.

Kane managed to roll out of the ring and the two men brawled outside once again. Undertaker got a hold of the steel steps and threw them right into the face of Kane, knocking the big monster of a man to the floor.

Undertaker looked over at his girlfriend, smirked and then signaled to her that he was going to rip that mask right off. The crowd cheered at the idea, while the former phenom stalked towards his fallen opponent. He threw him back into the ring and Soraya could see the blood on Kane's head from what she assumed was from the steel steps.

Out of sheer desperation, Kane gave his brother a low blow. The Undertaker yelled and dropped to his knees from the fresh burst of pain. Soraya moved closer to the ring to see if he was okay. But from there on out, Kane had the upper hand and threw numerous right hands at her boyfriend.

Then Undertaker fought back with a huge spear and began to hammer away at the Big Red Machine. Once again, he targeted the mask. He was determined to reveal his brother's distorted face. This time he was successful and held the red mask up in triumph.

Kane, completely humiliated, bolted for the backstage area, while Undertaker's music hit the speakers again. Knowing the battle was over, Soraya slipped back into the ring and stand at her man's side. He hugged her to him and continued to gloat over his achievement. He had unmasked the Big Red Machine.

**A/N: A little more Undertaker and Soraya cuteness lol. **

**Awprncss4386: I'm so glad you think so. I'm rather fond of them myself. **

**Guitarjess73: Thanks for the compliments, sorry it took me so long. I had a little writer's block. **

**Cassymae: I would have at this point and time lol**

**Inday: Oh she so is. **

**Jewelgirl04: Who wouldn't want to go out with badass taker? Lol. I'm kind of fond of this pairing myself, He does compliment her very nicely. **

**Xinnlagjin: Sorry, it's hard to keep everyone's statistics straight, I'll fix it. **

**Aaron: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Soraya's now officially done with RTC though. So there's some new stuff in store for our heroine. **

**Asher02: I like them together too. He compliments her very nicely. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Yup a Taker/Soraya pairing is the plan for this fic. **

**Pinktink79: I'm a little jealous of her myself. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I will, don't worry. **


	16. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Chapter 15:

_December 2000_

Soraya couldn't help but sigh dramatically as she entered the locker room she shared with her boyfriend of almost a year. She was getting real sick of Trish Stratus's attitude. She busty blonde had deemed it her mission to make Soraya's life a living hell, since the former fitness model had tried and failed to seduce the Undertaker.

Undertaker looked up from where he was seated on one of the couches, watching the events unfold on the monitor. "What's wrong, Darlin?" He asked, noticed her creased brow and annoyance shimmering in her green eyes.

"Just Trish and her snide comments, that she thinks I don't hear, again." Soraya rolled her eyes. "I know I shouldn't let her get to me, but I'm sick of it."

"What'd she say this time?" He pat the space beside him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why would anyone want to sleep with that anyways?" She made her voice pitch slightly higher to imitate the other Divas. "Honestly, she's a total bone-rack, absolutely no curves. What guy wants to sleep with a girl who has non-existent breasts?"

Under his steady gaze, she suddenly looked down at her body. She was a lot thinner than most of the girls in the WWF. Her bones were more delicate, she had always been slender in comparison. She had built wiry muscle over time, but she wasn't curvy like Trish, Jackie and Ivory were. She was even the subtly curvy that Jess, Lita and Tori were. She was a twig in comparison.

"Don't even think about it." He said gruffly, kissing her temple. "You're beautiful, Soraya. So Trish has a rack, if that meant anything to me, I'd have taken her up on her offer. But, first off, I don't know if those things are real and secondly, I think you're perfect all the way around. You're feminine, soft and it makes me feel masculine beside you."

She smiled weakly at him. "I just don't understand why she needs to be so cruel, especially about things that would obviously bother me."

"She's jealous." He hugged her close. "You, Lita, Chyna and Jessica are the four most popular Divas in the business right now. She's eye-candy, but you girls are beautiful and talented."

"Thank you." She murmured into the side of his neck. "I needed that."

"Anytime, Darlin." He turned his head to find her eager mouth with his. "You have nothing to worry about. You're who I want, not some bitchy Babewatch wannabe."

She giggled at his description. "She does try to look like Pamela Anderson, doesn't she?"

He chuckled. "With those push-up bras and bleach blonde hair, yeah, she could pass for her. Hell, she had an affair with Vince, that's almost as disturbing as Tommy Lee."

"Nice Mark, real nice." She shook her head and grinned.

"That there should clue you in. She wants to sleep her way to the top, you work for it." He tugged her hair playfully, that now spilled over her shoulders. "It's why she went after me, not for any genuine interest. It was because I could get her recognition. You love me for me, and that's all I need."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Ugh!" Trish Stratus glared menacingly as the images now displayed on the monitor in front of her. The camera crew had slipped into the Undertaker's locker room to tape yet another intimate moment with the Badass and his girlfriend. The only relationship that rivaled their's was Stephanie and Triple H's.

Trish had already tried to insert herself into that equation to no avail. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was a bitch one did not want to cross, due to the power she wielded to ruin careers and humiliate her targets. Which was also the reason why her affair with the head honcho himself, Vince, had not panned out for her either.

The next option was to began a relationship with a main eventing Superstar. After dealing with Stephanie, Trish had no inkling to know what the Rebel McMahon had in store should Trish go after the Rock, so the Great One was out of the question. Kane was too creepy with his distorted face and mask and Kurt Angle was just plain weird.

That left the Undertaker. He carried a load of appeal without being a main eventer, that just made him all the more attractive to Trish. Soraya was rather soft spoken too, so the Canadian blonde hadn't been worried about her retribution should she make a move. But, the Undertaker was more interested in his skin and bones girlfriend than Trish. He'd made that point perfectly clear in the once attempt of seduction.

"Little Miss High and Mighty, always gets what she wants with one innocent smile." Trish snapped sarcastically. "I hate her!"

Molly Holly shot her a baleful look across the room. "I told you he wasn't going to go for it, Trish. Undertaker doesn't want a sex symbol. He wants a sweet, almost country girl. You don't fit the bill. He loves Soraya, just let them be."

"Oh what do you know, Molly?" Trish retorted. "You're wasting your time on Spike Dudley for Christ's sake."

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Watch what you say Stratus. I love my boyfriend and I won't stand for you to talk trash about him."

"Yeah well, you could still do so much better than that little rodent." Trish huffed out an impatient breath. "Just like Taker could do so much better than a bag of bones!"

"You better not insult Soraya like that so much, Trish." Molly warned. "If Lita or worse, Jessica hears you talking about her like that, they'll bitch slap you to Hell."

"The only man I'd accept going to hell with is her boyfriend." Trish flipped her bleached blonde hair over her shoulders.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon." Molly shook her head. "He loves her. He beat the living Hell out of his own brother for shoving her out of his way once. He's not going to abandon her anytime soon.

"Oh yes he is." Trish said softly to herself, as her mind began to plot. "If I can't have the Undertaker, that little bitch sure as Hell can't either." She swore to herself. She was going to make Soraya O'Toole's life a living Hell.

* * *

_Later that Night_

"Vodka Tonic, please." Trish ordered as she sat down on a scarred leather bar stool. It was a quiet, dimly lit place that didn't appeal to the mass of WWF Superstars, which was exactly what she was going for. They'd all be downtown, enjoying an Austin, Texas hoedown or whatever you wanted to call it.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed." A new voice commented, as it's owner sat down on the vacant stool beside her.

"I don't do change." Trish turned her nose up at the idea, before taking a long, steady sip from the drink placed in front of her. "You look good."

Her companion shrugged. "I'm sure you didn't come down to this dive to tell me how good I look."

Trish smirked. "Actually, that's precisely why I'm here." She raised her delicately manicured eyebrows in question. "Let me ask you something, are you still a huge fan of the Undertaker?"

The other person snort dubiously. "Like my loyalties would lie anywhere else."

"I don't know." Trish hid her smile. "Triple H and the Rock are looking awfully good these days. Even Chris Jericho is coming along nicely."

"They haven't been around nearly as long as the Deadman." Her companion argued. "What's the point, Stratus?"

"I want to break up him and his girlfriend, a little something personal I have against her. Undertaker doesn't like curvy, bold women. He likes the thin, country girl types. You fit the bill, plus you're blonde." Trish took another sip of her drink. "Are you interested?"

"You want me to mess with someone's relationship?" Her friend asked incredulously.

"More like prove they aren't meant to be together." Trish corrected. "There's an autograph signing tomorrow. If you're interested, I'll introduce you to him."

"You're serious? You're going to hook me up, with the Undertaker?" The other person inquired doubtfully.

"As a heart attack." Trish nodded. "So, what do you say?"

"I say I'll meet you tomorrow at this signing." Her companion said excitedly. "You're evil, Trish, but since you're doing me a favor, I'll let it slide."

"Why thank you." Trish laid a couple of dollars on the bar. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. I'll see you tomorrow, Sara."

"I'll be there." Sara confirmed with a brisk nod. "No way I'm passing this up."

"Good." Turning on her heel, Trish stalked out of the bar with a huge grin on her face.

**A/N: Uh oh…Trish is plotting. Now I do actually like Trish, I didn't when she first entered the company, but I don't really mean any of the bashing you hear in this fic. **

**Awprncss4386: We've definitely had some fabulous moments over the years. I personally miss Ken Shamrock, he would have raised a lot of hell around here. **

**Alkira Sonoma: I'm going to be nice to Kane from now on actually. **

**Pinktink79: Nope, I'm writing this story as I go, so I sometimes have writer's block.**

**Asher02: Thank you so much! I try to make them as action packed and as fun to read as they are to watch. **

**Jewelgirl04: I'm afraid there will be very little fluff from here on out. Lol. **

**Xinnlagjin: I agree…they also made a hell of a tag team too. They're just great. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm getting to it, I promise. **


	17. Fears and Mistakes

Chapter 16:

_January 2001_

Soraya sat nervously on the examination table. About a week ago, she had noticed something strange going on with her body and decided to get it checked out as soon as possible. Since they were in Pittsburgh this week, it happened to be the perfect time for her to go see her own private doctor.

Wrapping her arms around herself in a way of self protection, she waited for Dr. Marks to come back into the room with the results. She was scared, this could have the potential to be really big, life threatening even. She hadn't told anyone either, not even Mark.

"I have the results, Soraya." Dr. Marks, a wiry old man with a fringe of stark white hair, breezed into the room. From the grim way he looked at her, she knew that the news wasn't good.

"Ok." She murmured softly, already knowing what he was about to say next.

"The mammogram show that you have ductal carcinoma, which is the most common form of breast cancer." He revealed. "Luckily for us, you're in stage one, so we can do very non-invasive treatments to hopefully cure it. You're very fortunate that you noticed that slight lump in your breast."

"I'm twenty three years old." She whispered. "I thought that was more common in older women."

"It is." Dr. Marks nodded. "But there are cases of younger women being diagnosed with breast cancer as well, such as yours. I promise you, Soraya, we'll do our very best to beat this. We caught it early enough that our chances are very good. We even have the means of doing treatments that won't hinder your career. I wouldn't worry too much about it until it looks like chemotherapy is our only option, which luckily for you, it's not."

Soraya twisted her fingers together. "So what do I do?"

"Well, right now. I think you should go home, call your boss and tell you loved ones what's going on. I think our safest bet right now is Breast-conserving surgery, with a follow up of radiation therapy. The radiation won't be nearly as sickening as chemotherapy, so you don't have to worry so much about your career. I see no reason why you cannot compete at this point. We'll have to do regular checks of course." Dr. Marks explained. "You might want to talk to someone about your reservations, a close friend or family member, even a counselor if that makes you feel any better. The best way to really treat this is with a positive outlook."

She chuckled dryly. "How can you be positive when you're told that your death might be right around the corner?"

"You're not anywhere near death, Soraya. You're a healthy, bright young woman." He assured her. "I have faith that you'll pull through this. It's just another battle you have to take on. Why don't you get everything in order, and I'll find you the very best surgeon in the area. We'll take this one step at a time."

She nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Dr. Marks. I appreciate this."

"It's no problem, Soraya." He stood from where he had been leaning against the counter. "Just remember to keep a positive outlook, we'll beat this. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right." She mumbled as he left the room.

* * *

_Later that night_

Vince McMahon sucked in a deep breath as he studied the young woman before him. She was on the fast track to a brilliant career and this could throw a serious wrench in the works. Commissioner Regal had even considered giving her a push for the Women's title this year.

"And your doctor says that there's a good outlook?" Vince questioned, wanting to make sure this wasn't going to cause too much drama.

She nodded sadly. "He says because I caught it so early that the surgery and radiation therapy should do the job. It shouldn't even cut into my career that much."

William Regal spoke for the first time since the tiny blonde came into the office to deliver the heartbreaking news. "Well, if you need any time off, it shouldn't be a big deal at all. You're health and well being is out primary concern. You've shown nothing but respect and loyalty for this business, we can at least do the same in return."

"Absolutely." Vince nodded his agreement. "You've been with us for three years and have done nothing but improve as time goes on. You have our full cooperation and if there's anything we can do, that include medical bills and such, please let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon." Soraya's voice was full of relief and gratitude. "I really appreciate that, more than I can say, really."

"I'm not completely heartless, Soraya. I'm a cruel and calculating business man, but I don't want to see any of my superstars go through this." Vince told her. "Like I said, if you need anything at all, don't be afraid to come to me, or to Mr. Regal."

"Yes, of course." William Regal added. "My door is always open to you, Soraya."

"I do have one favor to ask." Soraya admitted.

"What is it?" Vince looked over at her intrigued.

"Can we keep this between us for as long as possible? I'm going to tell Taker of course, because I need his support, but I don't want to deal with pity from the entire roster." Soraya asked nervously. "I'm not dead yet."

"If that's what you want." William nodded his assurance. "This goes no farther than this room."

"I can respect those wishes." Vince said definitely. "But, if it does grow worse, we're going to have to start letting people know."

"I understand that." She informed them. "But for right now, I'd like to keep this really private."

"We can manage that." Vince stated firmly. "Are you all right to compete this evening? We can cancel your match if not."

"No, I'm up for it." She assured them. "I've been waiting for a month to get my hands on Trish Stratus. She's been nothing but a bitch to me since her arrival. I'd like to rectify that."

"That's an attitude I can appreciate." Vince smirked. "Well then, you must get to your locker room and get ready then. Like I said, come to me if you need anything."

"I will, thank you." She thanked the both of them before leaving the office. There's was one person left to deal with at this point, and it was going to be the hardest conversation she ever had.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Hey handsome." Sara slipped into the Undertaker's locker room, careful not to be seen by anyone roaming the hallways.

His eyes widened in panic. "What are you doing here? Soraya could walk in at any minute!"

"We've got a little time." Sara shrugged. "She's in a meeting with Vince and Regal."

"You really shouldn't be here." He shook his head. "I love Soraya, more than anything."

"Then why do you keep coming to me, or having me come to you?" Sara smirked seductively. "You know it's because that little girl has got nothing on me."

"You can't hold a candle to her." Undertaker protested. "She's got a lot of heart, Sara and more than half of it is reserved for me. I can't keep doing this to her."

"Well, while you're telling yourself that," She slithered over to him and straddled his lap. "Try and stop me." She ran her hands over his broad chest. "You know you want me, Mark."

His face was practically in her cleavage as she trailed her hands over him. The scent she wore stung his nostrils and made him all too aware of just how much woman was his lap right at that second; a woman who was not his girlfriend.

"Don't you want me?" She whispered into his ear, before biting down on his earlobe.

"Yes." He groaned and reached blindly for flesh, dragging at her shirt to get to more skin. His mouth found hers and he stifled her moan of triumph and pleasure, as they began to paw at each other.

Neither of them were aware of the blonde formerly under discussion, who was walking down the corridor to that locker room at that very moment. She was one minutes away from the door. She was only minutes away from having the rest of her world crumbling down around her.

**A/N: Ta da…now we're getting into the thick of it. Naughty, naughty Undertaker. Don't hate him though, he's not a horrible guy, even if he did do an asshole thing. **

**Asher02: Unfortunately, he did :-(**

**Awprncss4386: Unfortunately, that's not all Soraya has to worry about. **

**Cassymae: Nope, not at all. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I did earlier today actually!**

**Inday: You got that right. **

**Pinktink79: I hate writer's block lol. I love Lita too, she was a phenomenal wrestler and I did like Trish after awhile, but at first, I hated her guts. **

**Aaron: There will be some blood and tears all right. I liked Spike and Molly too, I was pissed when she joined the Alliance. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Yes…it's very evil. **

**Xinnlagjin: She was definitely a bitch when she first started in the WWF. I didn't like her at first anyways. **

**Jewelgirl04: Ah…I'm so looking forward to SAR! And, if you like drama, I've got boat loads coming up! Lol**

**Purplefeather21: Soraya's getting blindsided all over the place. **


	18. Return of the Bitch!

Chapter 17:

_Same night_

Her footsteps seemed to echo through the unusually deserted corridor. Her nerves were wound so tight that every sound was louder than normal. Her heart was thundering in her ears as she made the familiar path to a locker-room she was in often enough to be considered her own.

She was on her way to see her boyfriend, a man she was head over heels in love with. Oh how she wished she were just going to see him just because she wanted to spend time with him. Unfortunately she was on her way to his locker-room to deliver some devastating news she had received earlier that morning. The doctors had confirmed one of her biggest fears and now she needed the support of her boyfriend more than ever.

She hesitated outside the door, unsure of what his reaction would be when she told him the news. They had been together almost a year now, about eight months, but sometimes it still felt as though he had just come roaring in on his Harley yesterday.

With a deep breath, she steadied herself and walked into the locker-room, nearly backing right out again. She stood gaping in the doorframe, willing her eyes to blink and erase the image from her mind. But, it remained and she felt the hot sting of tears behind her eyelids.

Blonde, bold and beautiful, Sara was the first to leap from the torrid embrace she had been in with the American Badass that was the Undertaker. She felt a quick flash of guilt, then triumph when she saw the look on Mark's girlfriend's face. She really was a pretty and sweet girl, but Sara was the biggest Undertaker fan alive and she'd do anything to have him.

Mark, on the other hand, went pale and he noticed the flood of tears. "Soraya…" He began, unsure how to explain.

"How could you?" Her voice cracked, but even though the tears that began to flow from her eyes, her gaze remained steady on his.

"Believe me, this wasn't supposed to happen." He stepped forward, and then looked defeated when she stepped back. "It's all one big mistake Soraya. I love you, you know that. This shouldn't be happening. I'm sorry, I'm not explaining this very well. Darlin, you've got to believe me, it's a one time thing."

She nodded faintly. "Damn you, Mark Calloway! Damn you to hell and back!" She turned and bolted, blinded by emotion. Now her heart-wrenching sobs echoed off the halls as she ran almost drunkenly away from the scene she had just walked in on. Everything was crumbling around her.

"Whoa!" Chris Benoit left his locker-room only to collide with the hysterical mess of the blonde who wept before him. He gripped her upper arms and looked closely at her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, sending hair as black as pitch swirling around her face. "Mark…he and…another woman." She wailed, collapsing against him. "I can't do this!"

Chris didn't need an explanation to understand what was going on. Trish Stratus had been making rumblings backstage about a friend of hers hooking up with the Undertaker. From Soraya's state it seemed they were true. He fought back the urge to storm into Taker's locker room and beat the holy hell out of him and focused on comforting the tiny, weeping blonde in his arms.

"Ssh…it's okay, baby. You're going to be okay." He held her close for a moment. Chris wasn't known to be close with any of the Divas, but he had affection for this one.

"No it's not." She pulled back enough to look at him. "That's not all. I'm sick."

"What do you mean you're sick? We'll see a medic and then get you back to the hotel so you can rest." He squeezed her shoulders. "You'll be all right, darlin."

"No, I won't." She shook her head. "I have cancer."

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Soraya sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears. "Thank you, Chris." She offered the Rabid Wolverine a weak smile as he eyed her with concern.

He frowned from where he sat on a steel chair across the room. He had taken the heartbroken blonde back to his locker room to avoid further embarrassment, but also to get some answers in private. "What do you mean, you have cancer?"

"I have ductal carcinoma." She sighed and sat down across form him to explain. "That's stage one breast cancer. So far my treatment options and outcomes look really promising, so I won't be leaving the tour or anything. But, things could still go downhill. I just found out this morning."

"And you walked in on your boyfriend cheating on you?" Chris asked incredulously. "Wow, your day really has sucked."

Despite herself, she chuckled at his comment. "Yeah, and I've got a match against Trish Stratus in twenty minutes."

"You know she's behind this, right?" Chris asked cautiously, not really wanting to upset her further.

The slender blonde froze. "What?" Her voice went tight.

"She was making noise about some friend of hers being interested in Taker and the whole roster knows she'd do almost anything to break you guys up." Chris crouched down in front of her. "You deserve better. She's a jealous, spiteful bitch."

Soraya looked down at her hands and clenched her jaw. "Would you mind if I used your titantron when I go down to the ring tonight? I really don't want to use Mark's right now."

"Of course not." He shook his head. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm going to rip her apart and then track down her little friend and kick her ass too."

"Want me to keep an eye out for Taker then?" He offered.

"I'd appreciate that. Also, could you not tell anyone about my cancer? I'm going to get enough grief about my failed relationship; I don't need to add to it." She stood and blinked back the last of her tears.

"Sure thing." He nodded.

She set her expression into an impassive mask. "I've got to go kick some ass."

* * *

_In the ring_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Toy Chimel announced over the sexy music of Trish's entrance as the busty blonde pranced down to the ring in a pink cowboy hat and black leather duster.

The harsh cords of the Rabid Wolverine's music hit the airwaves, causing confusion to stem from the crowd, while a knowing smirk graced Trish's face. The other blonde appeared on the stage, but instead of looking devastated, she looked murderous.

"And her opponent, from Pittsburhg, Pennsylvania, Soraya O'Toole!" Tony left the ring, not liking the blood in Soraya's eye.

Trish even backed up a couple steps when she entered the ring, without her usual salute the fans. She merely stood and glared, waiting for the bell to ring. All hell was about to break loose and the entire arena could feel it.

"What's with the change of music, Soraya?" Trish sniped, not wanting her apprehension show.

"Don't you know by now, Trish? I caught Mark all over you're little friend and since you were behind it and she's not out here, you can take the blame!" Soraya charged the moment the bell rang, spearing Trish to the mat.

She followed by the assault with numerous forearm shots and blows to the head, while images of Mark groping at the other woman burned in front of her eyes. Furious, she stood and performed a heavy elbow drop onto Trish's chest.

She then stomped away at Trish's ribcage and sternum, while the other cried out and tried to get away, only getting as far as the corner. The referee began a five count that Sorata broke just before he hit five. She Irish whipped the other blonde into the opposite corner, hard.

As Trish stumbled out of the corner, Soraya leapt up, flipped Trish over onto her back. She key locked Trish's arm between her legs and used her ankles to hold Trish's chest down. She hadn't used Shamrock's moves in awhile, and she was long over due.

Trish screamed in pain as her elbow began to hyper-extend. She was nowhere near the ropes and had no way of getting to them. With the mood Soraya was in, she'd do some serious damage if she didn't submit. With that as her only option she tapped.

Soraya held on for another minute before finally releasing the hold. Benoit's music blasted through the speakers and Soraya crouched down so she was in Trish's face. "Look at me Trish. Learn my face and know my name because this isn't over, not by a long shot. I have other fish to fry at the moment, but don't get comfortable. I'm coming back for you." She swore, before stalking out of the ring.

"And the quiet, shy girl becomes the bitch." Soraya muttered to herself as she left the ring, slapping fives with the fans on her way up the ramp.

**A/N: Time to deal with the badass bitch!**

**Awprncss4386: haha will do. **

**Foreverafan15: I'm so glad you like it. She'll be okay. **

**Pinktink79: good cause he actually makes her stronger. **

**Cassymae: Yeah...ass kicking in store. **

**Jewelgirl04: Breast cancer requires courage from the heart. And yes there's an asskicking in store, Shamrock style. **

**Inday: Oh yeah, there's an asskicking in store, Shamrock style. **

** Xinnlagjin: you got that right!**


	19. A New Beginning and an Ending

Chapter 18:

_Hotel Gym…the next morning_

She hadn't slept well the previous night. Between her fears about her cancer and her rage over Mark's betrayal, peaceful sleep was out of the question. So instead of lying in bed, feeling sorry for herself, she put her emotions to better use. She had gone down to the hotel gym and began to release her pent up feelings on a punching bag.

Mark had of course tried to track her down after her match, but thanks to Chris Benoit, she had been able to slip out of the arena without him finding out. Chris had even been more of a gentleman by rooming with his friend Eddie Guerrero, so Soraya could have his, to ensure that Mark couldn't find her.

Her cell phone had been going off like crazy since her match last night. Undertaker, Lita, Jess and even Kane had blown it right up with phone calls. Word had spread like wildfire about the mysterious blonde that the Undertaker had been all over. She was positive too, that Undertaker had gone to Jess and Lita to find her, so that made her friends even more worried. She'd call them later on today to assure them that she was all right.

The song on the radio changed and she could help but smirk at the appropriateness of the song. She used more force behind her punches as she listened to lyrics.

_While he was scheming  
I was beamin in the Beamer just beamin  
Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin'  
So I found another way to make him pay for it all  
So I went  
To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree  
And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia  
And as the cash box rang I thought everything away_

"You know, that punching bag didn't technically do anything to you." A new, but familiar voice commented from behind the blonde.

Soraya rolled her eyes. "No, but it can very easy be thought of as the people who did do something to me."

Her new companion moved around her to stand behind the punching bag and hold it in place. "You know, you're being hunted down right now, right?"

"Yeah." She slammed a fist home. "But, I'm not real interested in being found. If you can't tell, I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Yeah, you've directed that look at me a couple of times." The intruder nodded and shot her a cocky grin.

"You were responsible for ending Shamrock's career." She snorted. "Excuse me for not wanting to be your new best friend."

Chris Jericho chuckled. "Technically, that was Mr. Hughes, not me." He pointed out.

"Whatever." She scoffed. "Ken was my best friend around here. I wasn't thrilled when you cut our time together short."

"Rumor was that you two were more than friends." Chris implied casually.

"You can't believe everything you hear." She stopped punching and gave the Canadian her full attention. "In this case, we might have been, but you kind of ruined any chance we would have had, then Mark came back and the rest is history."

"Not quite, there's also this brand new rumor that you caught him cheating on you." Chris released the bag.

Her spine stiffened, but she looked him directly in the eye. "I did. Trish Stratus was behind the whole charade actually."

"That sucks." He stated simply, flicking the tail of his hair over his shoulder.

"It does." She agreed, moving to the bench to take a long pull from her bottle of water. "Is there something I can do for you, Jericho?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "I came down here for a workout and saw you giving the punching bag hell."

"Well, it's all yours now." She gathered up her things and made to leave. She wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Soraya?" He called after her, causing her to stop in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the Undertaker. You deserve better. He's just an assclown." He told her quietly.

"Thanks Chris." She offered him a hint of a smile, before leaving him to his workout.

* * *

_Later that day_

Soraya cursed as she rounded the corner to Benoit's hotel room and spotted Mark sitting on the floor outside it. He had obviously found out where she was staying and was waiting for her. She really did not want to deal with this, but she couldn't avoid it as he had seen her approach.

He rose to his feet and stood rather awkwardly. "Hey Darlin, can we talk for a little bit?"

She sighed. "If we must. I honestly don't know what we have to talk about, you found another girl, so be it."

"I didn't find another girl." He shook his head adamantly. "I know what I did looks the opposite, but I love you. Sara is a foolish mistake, made of real stupidity on my part. She's not you, Soraya."

"Obviously." She shrugged. "I wasn't taking my clothes off for you in that moment, she was."

"Don't be a smartass." He flinched. "Look, since the day I kidnapped you two years ago, you've haunted me inside. Every time I close my eyes I see your face. You're the first thing I think about upon waking up in the morning and the last thing I think about before going to sleep. And like I said, even in sleep, you're with me. You've made me so happy over the time we've been a couple. Damn it, I love you! I can't explain what I did and how much I hurt you, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"Yes it does." She argued softly. "If you were really, truly, deeply in love with me, Mark, you wouldn't have cheated, you wouldn't have needed because I would have been enough for you."

"You're more than enough, Soraya. I don't deserve you in the slightest, but that didn't stop me from fighting for you. I was a weak jackass of a man." He admitted. "But, I can swear to you right now, that if you can find it in you to look past my weakness, it will never happen again. I don't want to lose you. I'll do anything to make this right. What I did with her had nothing to do with my feelings for you."

"I believe you." She whispered. "I believe that it was just impulsive, meaningless sex."

Relief flooded through him like a dam that burst. He hadn't lost her. "Darlin, I'm going to make this up to you, I swear it."

She held a hand up and shot her eyes up to his. "I said I believe you and I do, Mark. What you did with Sara had nothing to do with your feelings for me. But, it had everything to do with my feelings for you."

"Darlin?" His eyes widened in fear.

"I still love you, Mark. It's going to take an extraordinary amount of time for me to get over it, but I trusted you and you betrayed that trust." She fought back against the onslaught of tears that threatened to spill. "I'm sorry, but I can't have a relationship with someone I can no longer trust."

"Darlin, please don't do this." He protested, his big hands closing over her upper arms. "I know that I betrayed you and trust me, I hate myself for it, but you can trust me. I swear on my god damn motorcycle that this will never happen again."

"If it's happened once, what's to stop it from happening again the next time you're feeling weak?" Unshed tears began to blur her vision. "I'm sorry, Mark, I really am. This isn't easy for me, in fact, it's excruciating, but we can't be together right now, not after this."

"Soraya, I love you. Don't walk away from me." His grip tightened. "We can fix this, I know it."

"You didn't give me much of a choice." She pulled away from him. "Maybe someday, we can put this behind us, but right now, I just can't!" She whirled and bolted into the hotel room, collapsing on the bed, finally letting the tears spill.

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, but for the moment, the Undertaker/Soraya relationship is over. Sara's still due for an asskicking, but there won't be any romance. Before you ask, no, Chris Jericho is not the new love interest. That was just their first friendly encounter. **

**Xinnlagjin: We've got several scenarios coming up, so stay tuned ;)**

**Pinktink79: The badass bitch side is coming up, very soon. **

**Cassymae: Well, Soraya's is about to shine right through. And unfortunately, it's the end of her and Mark, for the time being. **

**Awprncss4386: Then you're going to love what's coming up. **

**Jewelgirl04: Yup…Soraya's going to run into Trish and Sara in the following chapter. All hell will break loose and there will be a save by our favorite Rebel ;) As for going through ****the cancer alone, she's not, Benoit knows. There's no romance there, but it's going to be like a Haley/Rock, Haley/Hunter like friendship. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Cool, I'll check it out. **

**Purplefeather21: haha, she's going to get that and a whole lot more. Both Chris's are going to be around a lot in the coming chapters. And unfortunately, this is the end of the Undertaker/Soraya relationship, for now. **


	20. One Serving of Ass Kicking

Chapter 19:

_One Week Later_

Soraya held her head high as she headed down the halls of the Civic Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Word was officially out that the Undertaker had indeed cheated on Soraya with a no name blonde and the two were no longer an item. Now, Soraya was receiving exactly what she didn't want, looks of pity from the entire roster, or, in Test's case, propositions.

"Oh come, Soraya. I've seen the way you look at me backstage, I know you want me. Now that the deadman is out of the picture, what's stopping you?" Test persisted, as she tried to brush past him.

"I'm just not interested; Test, but thanks for the offer." Shoving a little more roughly, she moved past him.

All she wanted to do was go to catering, get a bottle of water and then hide out in the Divas locker room until her match tonight. Test was making that a little difficult and to think they used to be on the same team.

"What are you, a tease?" He reached for her.

"Test, just leave me alone." She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not interested in dating right now, period!"

"We could skip the dating then."He smirked. "And get right to the…"

"Back off, Test!" Billy Gunn stepped in between the two. "She said she wasn't interested, go find a ring rat or something."

Soraya took the distraction as an opportunity to slip away and practically jog to catering. She made a mental note to thank Billy for the interference later. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now, much less a guy that couldn't take a hint.

Upon entering catering, she saw the last two people she wanted to see; the two blondes who had taken it upon themselves to make Soraya's life miserable. Trish and Sara were huddled together at one of the tables, gossiping like school girls. And, Soraya didn't need to hear what they were saying to know they were discussing her former boyfriend and quite possibly herself.

Forcing herself to ignore them, Soraya walked past up to the buffet line and plucked a bottle of water from the cooler. She even took a sip from it, before turning around to go back out the way she came in. She'd rather deal with Test than those two women.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the former girlfriend of the Undertaker." Trish sniped, before Soraya passed their table again. "How does it feel to be kicked to the curb for another woman?"

Straightening her back bone, Soraya put on an impassive face. "I don't know Trish, how does it feel to know your skinny friend accomplished something you couldn't?"

All other conversations in the dining area stopped and the attention was focused on the three women. Tension filled the air, so thick that it choked.

"Don't be all pissy at Trish just because you weren't woman enough for my man." Sara came to her friend's defense. "It's not her fault you have a boy's figure."

Soraya fixed cold eyes on the other woman. "Listen slut, I'm a qualified Diva, with fighting skills that would make your death look like a painful accident. You do not want to get into with me. I'll wipe the floor with you."

Sara stood from her chair. "I'm Texas, born and bred. I can hold my own."

"Like that means something? I'm scrappier than you can ever imagine. I grew up in the streets of LA and trained in Pittsburgh. While you were shopping at the mall for prom dresses, I was kicking ass in the ring." Soraya stood levelly with her. "Don't push me, bitch!"

"Ooh, someone's testy." Sara smirked evilly. "Are you feeling a little bitter because your man left you for the better package? After all, I heard he wasn't the first to do so." She taunted.

It was one thing to throw her affair with Mark in Soraya's face. Sara was involved so technically, she could use it as ammo. It was another thing entirely to throw Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson at Soraya. That happened before Soraya was even signed to the WWF. She just wouldn't stand for that anymore.

CRACK! Without warning, Soraya's palm shot out and struck openly across Sara's hometown girl face. The blonde Texan had to grab hold of the table to keep from collapsing at the force behind it. Already, an angry red mark had formed along her cheek bone.

"Soraya!" Someone shouted in shock and horror.

Soraya didn't get the chance to find out who owned the voice, as Trish Stratus immediately jumped to the aid of her friend. The Canadian tackled the Pittsburgh beauty to the floor, scratching and clawing at anything she could get her hands on, while Soraya struggled against her.

"Hey!" Another blonde jumped into the fray, dragging Trish off Soraya. "Back off Stratus!" Jessica's tone was fierce as she shoved the former fitness model back.

Sara screeched and launched her own assault, as Soraya got back to her feet. This time, Soraya was prepared and side stepped the attack, and landing a forearm to the homewrecker's lower back. Soraya pounced as she fell to the floor, pinning her down and punching any available flesh.

It didn't take long before Trish and Jess were getting into it, trading their own punches. The entire dining area was in chaos and several of the superstars tried to separate the four women, but the Rebel McMahon and the Pittsburgh Powerhouse were having none of it. They were furious and looking to kick some ass.

"Hey! Hey!" The Rock burst into the catering area, with Chris Benoit, Undertaker and Kane just footsteps behind him. "Jess!"

He locked his arms around the waist of the former Women's Champion and hauled her off the Canadian blonde. "Breathe, get it under control!" He ordered.

"Jesus Soraya, she's bleeding enough!" Benoit jerked Soraya off Sara and restrained her. "All right, you kicked her ass, she's a mess. Cool off!"

"My God!" The Undertaker bent down to help Sara sit up. Blood trickled from her nose and the corner of her mouth. Her left eye was already turned purple and she was breathing heavy from the assault. "She did a number on you."

Seeing the Undertaker bent down to offer help to Sara was the last straw for Soraya. She jerked free of Benoit's grasp and bolted from the dining area. Her rage melted into heartache and tears poured down her face.

"Soraya!" She heard Jess call after her, but she didn't look back.

"What happened in here?" The Rock demanded, loosening his grip on the youngest McMahon.

"Trish and Sara were taking pot shots at Soraya." Scotty 2 Hotty offered the People's Champ. "Soraya was holding her own pretty good too, until Sara said something about it not being the first time Soraya got cheated on, or something to that sort."

"You brought up Billy Kidman?!" Jess turned fiery green eyes to the two battered women. "I could kill you! I could kill you anyway for what you did to her with Taker, but I'll rip you apart for throwing that into her face."

"Billy Kidman, the WCW guy?" X-pac asked in confusion.

"It's personal." Jessica shook her head to cut him off. "Stay away from her from now on, I have supreme pull in this company and if either of you taunts her like that again, I'll have you removed from the WWF premises, permanently."

"I'm going to go find Soraya." Benoit informed the group of superstars. "She'll need someone a little more calm right now, Jess."

"Tell her I'll come see her later." Jess nodded her head in agreement, allowing her temper to simmer back down.

"Oh an Taker," Benoit shot a lethal look at the Deadman. "Keep your whore on a leash and away from Soraya, or you'll deal with me."

The Rabid Wolverine left the scene, leaving his words of warning lingering behind him. He could let go of the beast and throttle Taker right now, but Soraya needed him more than she needed her ex's beat down. He'd just have to bide his time. Right now Soraya was his first priority seeing as no one else knew what other things were going on with her.

**A/N: haha, Sara and Trish got their asses kicked! **

**Alkira Sonoma: Keep your fingers crossed! **

**Jewelgirl04: They gave 'em hell all right. And, Chris will be in most, if not all the chapters here on out. **

**Pinktink79: Does this satisfy you lol?**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I did. **

**Aaron: did you notice I used your nickname above? I like it a lot. Like I said, you should nickname all my OCs. As for friends, she has Jess and Lita, as well as Jericho and Benoit. She'll be ok.**

**Foreverafan15: Eh, we al screw up once in awhile. **

**Cassymae: They'll be in most, if not all chapters from here on out. **

**Sideways Anger: I know, I love Benoit. I don't care what people say about him, I liked watching him as a kid and will always be a fan. And she's going to have Jericho and Benoit with her all the way. **

**Asher02: I've been there too. I had a similar confrontation with my ex-boyfriend. It sucks, but we have to do it. **

**Awprncss4386: and now she's kicked some ass. **


	21. Power Trips All Around

Chapter 20:

_May 21, 2001_

"You did it!" Soraya jumped up and down with excitement as Chris Benoit slid out of the ring and hugged her tightly.

With several mishaps and close calls, Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho had defeated the Two Man Power Trip for the World Tag Team titles. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon glared at the new champions, as they celebrated on the ramp. Both Benoit and Jericho held up their newly won gold triumphantly to taunt them. They had once held all the gold and now only Austin held his precious WWF title.

Soraya ducked under Benoit's arm to hug Jericho as well. Over the past few months, she had been recovering from her break-up with the Undertaker. Thanks to the two men she stood with, she had been doing just fine. Benoit had made her his valet in February, which had propelled her forward and her friendship with Jericho grew as the two men teamed up to rebel against Triple H and Austin.

Since April, her feud with Trish Stratus had been put temporarily on hold, while Soraya took a stance against the middle McMahon child. Soraya had never had any personal issues with Stephanie McMahon before. They had once been a part of the Union together when Stephanie had been dating Test, but when she tried to interfere in the matching leading up to this title match, Soraya had been forced to get involved.

"Take that assclowns!" Jericho crowed with one arm around Soraya and the other holding up his title belt. "Not so smug now are you, hoebag?"

Benoit didn't say anything. He just smiled as he looked down at the belt he held in his hands. When Austin and Triple H had started screwing people out of opportunities and championship gold, he had wanted to put a stop to it and now he had. He had picked the best in teammates too, he thought as he looked over at Jericho and Soraya, who were grinning like fools. It wasn't over, not by a long shot, but it was a hell of a start to a new team.

Soraya's green eyes turned to him and he was thrilled to see joy sparkling in them. Just last month she had undergone surgery to remove the tumor that caused her cancer. They were hoping and praying it would be enough. To see her so genuinely happy at the moment, he couldn't believe otherwise.

He reached out for her again, and she slid under his arm with ease. "This is just the beginning for us, Ray." He promised her. "We're getting in the fast lane now, all three of us."

"It's not over though." She pointed out. "They'll retaliate."

"I think Triple H is out." Jericho shook his head. "He's not getting up. I think we're in the clear for now."

* * *

_May 24, 2001_

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love_

The crowd exploded in an enormous pop, as Marilyn Manson's "Tainted Love" hit the airwaves. The Pittsburgh blonde appeared on the stage with a smile on her face as she blew kisses to the fans, before marching down the ramp. It was her second appearance of the night, having come out with Benoit earlier for his match.

She slid into the ring and laid in wait for Trish. She was going to put this issue behind her once and for all. She still loved Mark and it pained her that she did, but she couldn't move on with Trish constantly throwing that fact in her face. So Soraya was going to shut the Canadian bitch for the last time.

As Trish's sexy entrance theme hit the speakers, the crowd was almost evenly split as to whether they cheered for the busty beauty or jeered her for all she had done to the other Divas. Besides Soraya, Trish had been inserting herself into the Lita and Matt Hardy relationship. Once a scheming homewrecker, always a scheming homewrecker in Soraya's mind.

Trish removed her cowboy hat and leather duster before entering the ring. She smirked wickedly at Soraya. "Heard your boys won themselves some gold, did you have to sleep with

Austin and Triple H for them to do so?"

Soraya rolled her eyes. "That the best you can come up with, Stratus? Honestly, if you're going to insult someone, at least be original."

Trish's eyes narrowed. "I won't need to once I'm through kicking your ass."

Soraya scoffed. "Keep dreaming, honey. I've got your number and you know it. This is just my way of saying, would you please…shut the hell up!"

Earl Hebner called for the bell and the two women locked up in the center of the ring. Soraya would go on to defeat Trish once again, but still it didn't stop the snide backstage comments from the Canadian.

* * *

_June 2001_

"Hey Boss." Soraya greeted Jessica McMahon, as she entered the backstage area. The youngest McMahon had just dropped a bomb on her father, brother and her sister.

Shane and Stephanie McMahon had just purchased WCW and ECW to combine them in an effort to destroy what their father had built, the WWF. There was panic about who would have picked up the shares of the WWF that the two spoiled siblings had sold, but they needn't have worried. Jessica had been aware and bought her siblings shares in the company. She now owned seventy five percent of the company.

"Hey." Jessica grinned with pleasure. "I think I just made them nervous."

"Hell yeah you did. And, you just made sure that the Alliance of ECWCW doesn't stand a chance." Soraya assured her friend.

"How so?" Jessica raised an eyebrow, a trait she had picked up from her long time friend, the Rock.

"Your father has made his fair share of enemies over the years, Jess. Some of the wrestlers might consider defecting because of it, but you're one of us. You go out there sweat and fight for what you want." Soraya shrugged. "That means most of us, will be more than willing to fight for you and this company."

"Well at least I know you and Rock have my back." Jess beamed. "We're going to raise some hell."

"Damn straight we are." Soraya nodded in agreement. "The Alliance is going down. The WWF is still in business for a reason, it's because we're the best. Now, we just have to prove it once again."

"Like you said, since my father isn't calling the shots anymore, we will." Jessica looked to the monitor with determination on her face. "We're still going to be invaded by the WCW and ECW superstars though."

Soraya smirked. "Some of us have unfinished business there."

Jessica looked back over at her friend with a knowing look. "Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson?"

"Let's just say he'll be surprised to see how much I've changed." Soraya laughed. "I'm not that shy little girl anymore."

**A/N: Here's what a lot of you have been waiting for, Invasion. Now Undertaker, Sara and Trish aren't out of the picture, but now we're adding former flames to the mix. Stay tuned, things are about to get really hot. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: haha yeah…bitch deserved it**

**Asher02: I'm so glad you like it. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Well, they're going to have to put their difference aside for Invasion.**

**Aaron: I'll definitely keep that in mind. I'm awful with nicknames. Hales and Ray were the best I came up with lol. There will definitely be more of Ray and Jess as a tag team in the coming chapters. **

**Foreverafan15: Well, they're going to have to put their differences aside to work together in the coming months. **

**Xinnlagjin: haha…thank you very much.**

**Pinktink79: haha and let's just bring Billy and Torrie in for fun.**

**Awprncss4386: haha…well here it is. **

**Jewelgirl04: haha be prepared for more Jess and Soraya tag team action during the Invasion storyline. And I love Billy Gunn, it's a shame he's on TNA in my opinion and he has a stupid stage name there. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I would love if that were the case. The night he won the tag team titles with Jericho and they were champions was simply awesome. I refuse to believe he'd be so evil. It just doesn't add up to me.**


	22. Long Time No See

Chapter 21:

_June 2001_

Soraya piled her blonde hair up into a messy ponytail as she started down the hallway to the Gorilla position. She had a match in fifteen minutes that she was looking forward to. Since the Invasion hit, there had been a lot of inter-company matches going on. Since Jessica now owned most the company, she had arranged for Soraya to have a little bit of a revenge kind of match tonight.

Billy Kidman, Chris Kanyon and Torrie Wilson would be a facing a WWF team that they were unaware of. Kanyon's mouth had gotten him into trouble once again. Thanks to his outburst, she knew that neither Kanyon nor Billy knew much about the current WWF roster, which gave her the element of surprise.

She had changed a lot from the shy wannabe Diva she had been when they last saw her. Although she no longer dated the Undertaker, she hadn't dropped the wardrobe. She wore black wrestling tights that laced up the sides and tucked into her boots and shirred red bra top. Her make-up was a bit darker and her eyes harder. She had gone from shy girl next door to sexy co-ed.

She watched as Torrie strutted down to the ring, making an obvious show of her hips. That was the woman Billy had left her for, nothing more than an airheaded slut. It hurt Soraya's ego a bit. At least Sara had some sort of intelligence and modesty, not just prancing around in bikini. But then, Mark did have better taste anyway.

Two seconds later, Billy Kidman and Chris Kanyon joined her. Billy hadn't really changed at all over the past three years. His hair was an inch or two shorter and his built a little thicker with muscle, but that was about it. He still wore a wifebeater and jeans shorts to wrestle.

Soraya rolled her shoulders and looked behind her to see her own tag team partners enter the Gorilla. She offered them a brief smile, before turning to the stage technician. She gave him her cue and he radioed the AV truck to have her music play so she could make her entrance. As Jessica's saying goes, it was time to raise some hell.

* * *

Billy Kidman cracked his knuckles and waited for his mystery opponents to appear. It was rather awkward to be teaming with Torrie again, considering their relationship was rocky at best since she had left him for Shane Douglas all those months ago. It served him right, he had done the same to his previous girlfriend when he got together with Torrie. He couldn't help but think lately if he had made the right decision. Soraya was a great girl and he had treated her pretty badly at the end. He wondered whatever happened to her on occasion. He hoped she did find a wrestling job.

The lights in the arena dimmed, sending them into darkness for a moment. Torrie twitched beside him. Only the roar of the crowd could be heard, until finally, a techno like rock beat cut through the airwaves. Silvery blue lights flashed across the stage and a series of sparkler went off beneath the titantron for a moment.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

The lights came on to reveal a sexy, slender blonde in red and black. She shot rocker hands into the air before blowing kisses to the crowd. As she started down the ramp, she set a dazzling smile on her face and Billy finally recognized her. His breath caught in his throat. Ask and you shall receive.

"And their opponents, representing the WWF, first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Soraya O'Toole!" Howard Finkel announced the Powerhouse's arrival.

The crowd popped loudly for her and Billy was the only one shocked. "No fucking way!" Kanyon exclaimed.

"You're ex-girlfriend?!" Torrie shrieked.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love_

Soraya paused at the base of the ramp and smirked up at them. She looked so different. She had been innocently beautiful when he was with her, now she was sensual and gorgeous.

"When did O'Toole get hot?!" Kanyon looked over at his friend incredulously.

"She always has been." Billy murmured quietly. "God hates me."

* * *

The looks on their faces were better than she could have dreamed. Even though it was slightly cruel, she was pleased to shock and then regret cross Billy's face. A little revenge was human, she supposed. And it's not as though she was deliberately hurting him. This was who she was now, bold and beautiful.

"And her tag team partners, first from Annville, Pennsylvania, the Lethal Weapon, Steve Blackman!" Howard's voice drifted over the pounding beat of Blackman's entrance theme.

Soraya smiled over at him, as he stopped beside her and placed a companionable hand on her shoulder. "Your music is so catchy."

He chuckled and gave her shoulder a squeeze, as rock music took over behind them.

"And from Salisbury, North Carolina, Crash Holly!" Howard left the ring as the bleach blonde light heavyweight marched down to the ring a determined look on his face.

"Let's do this!" Crash muttered to them, as he stalked past and into the ring.

"I'd say he's in an ass kicking mood." Steve commented, as he jogged up the steps and into the ring. He stepped onto the bottom rope and pulled the middle one up to allow Soraya easier access into the ring.

Soraya stepped through and thanked him, before turning to come face to face with Billy for the first time in three years. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He repeated. "You look great."

She couldn't help it, she blushed. "Thanks, so do you."

"Oui!" Crash shouted. "Stop flirting with the enemy O'Toole and get your ass over here, we've got a match to win."

Soraya rolled her eyes. "That's my cue."

"Back off, Holly." Blackman cut the blonde man off. "Raya let's do this."

Soraya stepped back from Billy and headed towards her corner. Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Up next, the match and the aftermath. With appearances by our two favorite Chris's. Random question, but did anyone actually like Crash Holly? I always found him to be an asshole, even when he played a face. Just curious. Also, Taker returns!**

**Pinktink79: That's the plan. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: haha…oh yes they are!**

**Cassymae: They've got this introductory match and the aftermath in the next chapter. With the return of Benoit and Jericho. **

**Jewelgirl04: Her health issues will definitely be a major part of the coming chapters, you'll understand why soon enough. **

**Asher02: I sure hope so ;)**

**Xinnlagjin: haha…revenge is sweet!**

**Aaron: The feud won't be on hold entirely, but Ray and Trish will have to put their differences aside to support team WWF. Thankfully, Trish will be working with Lita and Soraya will be working with Jess. **

**Inday: There's definite flirting, but I have big plans for our girl later on. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I just want to hear that someone else did it or something. I hate that his name is now smeared with murder. Him, Triple H , Rock and Jericho were my favorites growing up. **

**Alkira Sonoma: They were actually my favorite tag team when they held those titles, and I was such a Hardy girl, still am, but Benoit and Jericho were the best! **


	23. Confrontations

Chapter 22:

_During the match_

Torrie Wilson squealed as she was propelled into a turnbuckle. She hadn't been expecting a full-fledged assault from the smaller blonde Diva. She didn't get much of a chance to recover, as Soraya followed up her Irish whip with a running clothesline. The WWF Diva was on the warpath tonight, completely lighting the place up, as she brought Torrie out of the corner with a running bulldog.

Outside the ring, Kanyon and Crash Holly were brawling in front of the announcer's table. Both men had taken an instant dislike to one another. Their counterparts remained on the apron, watching the two blondes, who were the legal competitors at the moment, duke it out. Blackman was smirking with pride as he watched his former valet dish out a smack down, while Billy Kidman was frowning worried as his more recent ex-girlfriend couldn't seem to build any offense.

"Finish the match, Raya!" Blackman called encouragingly, as the Irish blonde rose back to her feet.

Soraya pointed down to Torrie, who was lying dazed on the mat, and then made a slashing motion across her throat. The crowd popped loudly, knowing what was to become of the WCW Diva.

Like a predator stalking it's prey, she waited until Torrie had risen to her feet, before sending a harsh kick to the sternum. As the bikini model doubled over from the pain, Soraya fisted her hands in her platinum blonde hair and introduced her face first to the canvas in a sitout facebuster or as she called it, a mind flurry.

"One…Two…Three!" The crowd counted along with Earl Hebner, as Soraya made the cover. Tainted Love blasted through the arena again, as Soraya rose victoriously.

"Here are your winners, Crash Holly, the Lethal Weapon Steve Blackman and Soraya O'Toole!" Howard Finkel announced the victors.

"Yes!" Soraya cheered, as Blackman lifted her in a celebratory hug. "We did it!"

"You did it." Blackman set her down to shake hands with Crash. "What a match!"

"Nice job, O'Toole." Crash nodded in satisfaction. "Real nice."

Billy and Chris watched on as the WWF Superstars celebrated in the ring. Torrie was very slowly coming around, but Billy couldn't take his eyes of his other ex-girlfriend. 

She had always been a phenomenal wrestler back in the academy, but tonight she had displayed a whole new arsenal of skills. She was something else.

* * *

_Backstage_

"Soraya, wait up!" Soraya turned from where she had been waving goodbye to Crash Holly and Steve Blackman.

"You were awesome out there." Billy stopped beside her. "I mean really, that was an incredible display of moves."

"I've had a lot of training over the past three years." She shrugged. "But thanks for the compliment."

"Look Ray, I know we didn't end things on the best of terms and the situation we're in right now is less than ideal, but I'd really like it if we could…" Billy began.

"Who kicked ass out there?!" Soraya shrieked with laughter, as Chris Jericho practically launched her into the air in his hug, interrupting whatever Kidman was about to say.

"Chris, put me down!" She demanded around a giggle, as the Canadian superstar finally lowered her to the floor. "It was a just a match!"

"A match you won and annihilated the competition. We keep this up and the Alliance is going to have serious issues." Chris grinned proudly down at her. "Oh look, here comes the proud papa!"

Soraya rolled her eyes and accepted the hug of congratulations from Chris Benoit, who had just joined the trio. "Shut up Jericho!" She admonished him. "So, did I do well?" She flashed puppy-dog eyes up at Benoit.

The Rabid Wolverine nodded. "Well is an understatement. I was going to go with excellent." He looked over at Billy Kidman, who seemed more than a little uncomfortable. "How's it going Kidman?" He asked the man he had known for his short stint with WCW.

"Not bad. I didn't know you had gone over to the WWF." Kidman commented. "It's good to see you're still wrestling. I'll leave you three alone. I'll catch up with you later."

Jericho ignored the man departure and continued to comment on Soraya's match, but the blonde Diva was watching her ex-boyfriend depart.

* * *

_A couple minutes later_

"Billy!" Soraya told the guys she'd meet them later and took off after him. "Billy!" She grabbed his arm to get his attention.

He spun around and then smiled when he realized it was her. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's cool." She shook her head. "I know Jericho can come off as obnoxious and Benoit is more than a little intimidating, but they're good guys at heart. What's up? You were going to tell me something."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know we're on a opposing sides right now, but I'd really like it if the two of us could catch up or something. Maybe grab dinner?"

She tilted her head to side as she contemplated his invitation. She had been heartbroken when Billy had broken up with her for Torrie a few years ago, but it had been some time since then. She had moved on obviously, as her heart still ached for Mark. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"I don't see why not. But, we'll have to keep it quiet, or both of our companies will freak out on us." Soraya shrugged.

He huffed out a breath of relief. "Thanks Ray, it means a lot to me that you could put aside what I did to you."

"I've been through a lot worse since then." She informed him. "I've had plenty of time to move past it."

"Hey!" A new gruff voice interrupted the conversation. "You better not be harassing her, boy!"

"Speak of the Devil." Soraya groaned and looked over her shoulder to see Taker glowering at them, as he strode up.

"He bothering you, Darlin?" He placed a protective hand on Soraya's shoulder as he glared at Billy.

"No, and even if he was, it's not your concern anymore." Soraya shrugged his hand off. "Back off, Mark."

"You'll always be of my concern, Darlin." Taker didn't look away from the WCW cruiserweight.

"No Mark, if you want to play protective boyfriend, you should have thought of that before you cheated on me with Sara!" Soraya jabbed her elbow up and into his ribs. "Take a chill pill. I'll catch you later, Billy."

She spun on her heel and stalked off, leaving both of her former boyfriends gazing after her.

**A/N: I'm sorry you've had to wait so long guys. I post this story as I write it and couldn't get it to shape out the way I wanted to. This is the best I could get it. So enjoy. **

**Asher02: Thanks. There will be more Taker, Billy, Jericho and Benoit in the coming chapters. **

**Aaron: Crash did have his amusing moments, but he was never a big thing for me. As for Soraya, beside the training at the Academy, she's only really been trained by Shamrock, Blackman and Benoit. She picked up a couple things from Taker and Jericho, but she never worked on her skills with them in the training ring. Still, hell of a team of trainers with those three listed above. A lot of martial arts in her style.**

**Awprncss4386: Yup, Billy and Mark both suffer for the sins they committed! **

**Alkira Sonoma: Both men play an important part in her past and future, but Undertaker and Billy are done as love interests, at least on Ray's part. She'll have one more guy in her life in the end, then she'll find her true love in the sequel. **

**Sideways Anger: No, I never thought so. Crash was kind of boring, I preferred Hardcore. **

**Purplefeather21: Of course not, if anything we might see friendship develop between Soraya and Billy, but that's it. As for Soraya's cancer, well, soon enough, everyone's going to know. **

**Cassymae: Even if he does, the important thing is that she's not interested. **

**Jewelgirl04: I know…but it'll be okay. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Ah yes, Derby's coming up soon. I enjoy watching the Triple Crown myself. I'm a huge thoroughbred person. That's what both of my horses are anyway. I bought them both off the track hehe. **

**xxHungryEeyesxx: Taker will get a happy ending, just not with Soraya. Don't worry, I could never be mean to him. I love him too. **

**Foreverafan15: It is a little shocking I suppose ;) **

**Pinktink79: He just didn't do it for me. **

**Inday: Oh yeah he is. **


	24. Going Under

Chapter 23:

_August 2001_

"Hey Soraya, hold up a minute!" Jessica McMahon excused herself from the conversation she had been having with Lita to take off after the Pittsburgh blonde.

Soraya stopped outside Benoit's locker room and looked over at her friend slash boss. "Hey Jess, what's up?"

"I have a proposition for you." The Women's Champion flicked her hair back over her shoulders. "If you're interested that is."

"Sure Jess, what did you have in mind?" Soraya shifted her bag to the opposite shoulder and gave the Rebel McMahon her full attention.

"I've been in discussion with my father about Survivor Series, which is going to be the final battle of the WWF versus the Alliance. We're going to have a winner take all match between the superstars, but I wanted to do something with the Divas as well." Jessica explained. "We were thinking a five on five Diva's tag team match with Elimination rules."

"That sounds awesome!" Soraya's eyes widened. "Those Alliance Divas don't stand a chance against Team WWF."

"Exactly, and I want you to co-captain it with me." Jessica nodded.

"Wait, what?" Soraya blinked in confusion.

"Look Soraya, you saved my ass at Invasion. I mean, when we took on Ivory and Molly for betraying the WWF, it was a hard match and they did enough damage to my shoulder so that I wasn't in any shape to complete the match." Jessica winced at the memory. "But, you didn't back down. You took on both women just so the WWF wouldn't lose and you beat both of them! I know how much this company means to you and there's no one else I'd rather share leadership with than someone who loves this company as much as I do."

"Wow Jess, this means a lot to me. I'd be honor to help captain the WWF Divas at Survivor Series." Soraya blushed with pride. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Jessica look satisfied. "And just so you know, Lita and Jacqueline agree with me on the choice. Trish of course didn't but who gives a crap about what she says anyway."

"Not me." Soraya laughed. "We're going to win."

* * *

_September 2001_

"Are you all right, Raya?" Jericho looked over at the blonde in concern. "You're looking a little pale."

Soraya sat on the opposite side of the locker room, fighting off a killer migraine and a persistant bout of nausea. "Yeah, just a really bad headache, I'll be okay. You go and have your match."

"Are you sure?" Jericho didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, I'm positive." She flashed him a strained smile. "Good luck out there and tell the Rock I wish him the same."

"I'll look after her Chris." Benoit assured his friend. "She'll be fine."

"Okay." Still looking a little doubtful, one half of the World Tag Team Champions left the room, leaving the Rabid Wolverine to look after the Pittsburgh Powerhouse.

"Ray, it's not just a headache is it?" Benoit crouched down in front of the young woman. "You had a fever last week."

"No, I don't think so." She shook her head and sighed heavily. "I've been getting migraines too frequently these past few days."

"When's your next appointment with your doctors?" Benoit asked, running his hand over the blonde's hair.

"Next week, they're going to do some tests." Tears filled Soraya's eyes. "I thought it would be gone. What if the surgery wasn't enough?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He soothed, pulling her into a hug. "It could be something else entirely. Don't panic just yet."

"It's hard not to." She mumbled into his neck. "I don't know what I'm going to do if it's related to the cancer. My career is really on the fast track now, Chris. I'm pretty happy with my life right now. I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die!" He stated firmly. "You hear me, you're a fighter. You're not going to die. You're going to beat this, I know it!"

* * *

_One Week Later_

Dr. Marks sighed as he entered the examination room. He hated that this was happening to such a young and healthy woman. Soraya looked so small and fragile, sitting on the edge of the table, when he knew her to be fierce and tough in the ring.

"I'm afraid your suspicions were correct, Soraya." He sat down on the chair across from her. "These headaches are in relation to your cancer. The surgery was not as successful as we hoped."

"So what's the next step?" The question came from Chris Benoit, who had accompanied his patient for moral support. He stood from the waiting chair to stand beside Soraya and take her hand.

"I would like to proceed with Radiation Therapy for the next two months; see if that will get rid of cancer that remained in her cells." Dr. Marks explained. "We've had great success with Radiation Therapy in the past, I see no reason why that should not continue."

"And if it doesn't?" Soraya's voice was soft, tinged with fear. "What if it doesn't?"

Dr. Marks grimaced. "Then we have no choice but to move into Chemotherapy. This unfortunately would mean you'd have to take time off from your job, as it will make you sick and weaken you physically."

Soraya nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Let's just hope the radiation therapy works." Benoit assured her. "We'll keep our fingers crossed."

"I'm very sorry, Ms. O'Toole." Dr. Marks shook his head in pity. "I wish there was more I could do right now."

"Thank you." Soraya hugged Chris tightly, afraid for what was to come.

**A/N: I know most of you were hoping for her cancer to disappear, but there woudln't be a story without it. Also, I just wanted to remind everyone that I wrote this fic a a predecessor to the original, which has now become a sequel. The Undertaker/Soraya dynamic will always be there, but he is not her soulmate, nor is Billy Kidman. I have someone else in mind entirely for the sequel, which will be called Survivor. Check out my website for more details...the link is posted in my profile. **

**Spunky-hyper-girl: I really wanted to make Soraya different from Haley. I didn't want to make an OC that was the same in every fic I wrote just under a different alias. But yes, she does have some similiar traits to Haley. I do have an interim love interest for the end of this fic, but she'll find her real love in the sequel, which I wrote first since I planned it as the original. I just thought it needed some backstory, so I wrote this one. I'm a big Benoit fan myself and hate that his end was so tragic. He will always be in my mind, the man I portray in this fic.**

**Alkira Sonoma: There will be an Undertaker/Soraya dynamic, but they won't be as they were again. Sorry. **

**Purplefeather21: haha...I love Torrie, but the girl isn't the best wrestler in the world, so of course Soraya, who's been in training for years beat her. Undertaker has Sara, who will all know, he will marry. And Soraya does have an interim love interest at the end of this fic. She'll find the one for her in the sequel though.**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: OMG the Derby was so sad this year. That poor filly, I was so excited that there was a filly running this year too. :( makes me happy that my guys are jumpers now.**

**Jewelgirl04: Ha well, the difference with Kidman is that three years have passed and she doesn't love him anymore. Mark is a completely different story lol. **

**Xinnlagjin: Ha...I couldn't agree more. **

**Asher02: Thanks love. I'm glad you enjoy it. **

**Aaron: Well Jess and Ray are currently co-captaining their team at Survivor Series lol. **

**Foreverafan15: Anything's possible ;)**

**Inday: You see how Taker is about his ring, just imagine how he is about his women.**

**xxHungryeyesxx: I miss them too, like Too Cool, Team Xtreme, the Rock...those were the best**

**Awprncss4386: ha, well there will be no getting back together, so I guess it doesn't matter. I love Billy, but he's not meant for Soraya. She needs someone to balance with. **

**Pinktink79: It's tough sometimes, writing fics, but it's worth it when it comes out right. **


	25. Only Hope

Chapter 24:

_November 2001_

Soraya stood nervously outside the office of the WWE Chairman. Survivor Series was approaching fast and the entire locker room was tense at best. Each team was the brink of extinction after this Pay-per-view, but Soraya had faith that her WWF friends would pull through. They were the superior company in her opinion.

She just wished she could still be a part of it. She had put it off long enough, but now she had run out of time and options. There was only one thing left for her to do. So, with steely resolve, she lifted her fist and rapped lightly on the door.

Jessica McMahon opened it about three seconds later. Soraya had obviously interrupted a meeting between the her and her father. "Hey Soraya, what's up?"

Rolling her shoulders, Soraya offered her friend a slight smile. "I needed to talk to your father, if that's ok?"

Jessica looked over her shoulder at Vince for conformation and he nodded his consent. "All right, I'll come back later."

"Wait." Soraya grabbed her wrist before the caramel blonde could disappear down the hallway. "You should hear this too."

"Okay." Jessica frowned worriedly, but closed the door so the three of them remained in the office.

"It's not the news, I'm hoping for, is it?" Vince frowned in concern, already knowing why the smaller blonde was there.

"No Sir," Soraya shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not."

"What's going on?" Jessica raised an eyebrow curiously, as she watched the small exchange between her friend and her father.

"I'm going to have to take a leave of absence, Jess, for medical reasons." Soraya informed her. "I have cancer and require chemotherapy."

If a pin dropped, it would have been heard, as the youngest McMahon regarded her friend in shock. Her father lowered his head into his hands and groaned. Soraya had seemed so young, so healthy after the surgery that he had hoped it had been taken care of.

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes later_

Soraya and Jessica both stepped out of the Chairman's office, their eyes red rimmed and slightly puffy. They had discussed the Pittsburgh blonde's leave of absence and changed the Diva's match at Survivor series into a Battle Royal to determine a true Women's Champion. Jessica, Lita, Trish, Ivory, Molly Holly and WCW Women's Champion Jazz would partake in it.

"This can't be happening." Jessica shook her head in denial. "Just tell me it's a bad dream."

Soraya shrugged helplessly. "I wish I could, but it's not."

"How long have you known?" Jessica questioned, her mind was full of them.

"Almost a year now." Soraya replied. "I've had surgery and done radiation therapy. Chemo is my last option."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jessica demanded. "I would have helped you, been there or something."

"I know you would have." Soraya touched her friend's shoulder in an effort to sooth. "Only your father, Regal and Benoit knew. I didn't want to be treated differently Jess, I didn't want the pity. I got enough of that from my break up with Mark. And don't deny it, if you knew, you would have treated me differently. It's hard not to, even Benoit treats me like a china doll sometimes."

Jessica couldn't refute her statement because it was true. Although for the most part, she acted like a real hardcore, badass rebel, she was a softy inside, always looking out for others. She probably would have tried to coddle Soraya at the slightest sign of weakness.

"It's what makes you such a good person, Jess, don't feel bad about it." Soraya assured her. "Besides, I promised myself that if it got really bad, I'd tell you and now I have."

"What are you going to do now?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going to go out there and tell the fans about my leaving for a little while, and then I'm going to come back here and say my goodbyes." Soraya smiled at her friend. "Jess, you're my first true female friend, this isn't goodbye forever and I'll keep you informed every step of the way. I'm going to get through this and be back here kicking ass and taking names. Just you wait and see."

* * *

_The Arena_

The crowd popped as Marilyn Manson's "Tainted Love" hit the titantron. Every monitor backstage tuned in, as Soraya appeared on the stage, blowing kisses to the crowd and starting down the ramp. Jessica had promised that every WWF superstar would be seated near a monitor and listening to what Soraya had to say.

Soraya relished the moment, knowing it would be awhile before she experienced this again. She entered the ring and posed on each turnbuckle, before a receiving a microphone and waiting for her music to die down.

"Thank you." She saluted the crowd for their response to her presence. "Thank you everyone, I appreciate that. I'll tell you, I'm really going to miss this."

They fell silent, confused from her statement.

"I know you all were looking forward to the five on five Divas match at the Survivor Series." Soraya continued, pausing to let the crowd pop again. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but that match won't be taking place.

They booed in response to that comment.

"There will; however, be a Battle Royal to determine a true Women's Champion instead. WWF Women's Champion Jessica McMahon, Lita, and Trish and Ivory, Molly Holly and WCW Women's Champion, Jazz will all participate." She explained. "The reason for this is because I unfortunately must take a leave of absence from the WWF."

The booing and jeering grew louder.

"I have a much more personal match to contend with outside this company, with my toughest opponent yet." Soraya began to pace. "You see, earlier this year, I was diagnosed with stage one Breast Cancer. And at first the odds looked good, I had surgery, did radiation therapy and it didn't take away from wrestling. But now we've moved into stage two and I have only one option left, chemotherapy."

There was a roar of outrage and sympathy from the crowd. Several members of the audience looked devastated. Even JR and King had fallen silent at her omission.

"As you can tell, this isn't a decision I make willingly. There's nothing in this world that I love more than when I come out to this ring and perform in front of each and every one of you." Soraya went on. "I love most of those people backstage too and the last thing I want to do is leave, but life has given me no choice. Make no mistake, I will beat this thing and I'll be back. Do you want to know why?"

The crowd responded positively.

"It's because of the support I get from everyone in this arena, everyone watching at home and all those who are behind me backstage. You give me the strength and I'll fight like Hell to beat this, or my name isn't Soraya O'Toole." She smiled for them one last time. "I love you all, and hopefully, I'll see you again sooner, rather than later."

Instead of playing her music, as she made her exit; Soraya left to the sound of overwhelming applause. Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her face, as she traded high fives and thanked the fans for the well wishes. As she reached the top of the ramp, she turned and posed for them one last time, hoping it wouldn't be the last time of her life.

**A/N: This part makes me so sad. Soraya's trying so hard to be strong for everyone else who's devestated around her, and inside she's terrified. Coming up next, Soraya says her goodbyes. And then I have one more suprise for you all before we conclude this fic as well and move onto it's sequel. Stay tuned and review!**

**Awprncss4386: Let's hope so anyway. **

**Asher02: Thank you. We'll have to keep our fingers crossed for Soraya. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: I liked Farooq of the APA, I've never really liked Bradshaw, mabye I subconciously knew what a jackass he'd turn out to be lol. I miss Billy Gunn actually, although I didn't like his Chuck and Billy tag team. Oh, and would kill to see the intensity of Shamrock again. The man was freak, but in a good way ;)**

**Jewelgirl04: haha don't worry Danielle, everyone's entitled to their opinion. BTW, I think you'll be pleased with who I've chosen for Soraya in the sequel. **

**Xinnlagjin: I love Ron lol!**

**Aaron: What can I say, Soraya's life has never been easy. But that won't kill her can only make her stronger. It gives her deeper elements. She'll fight it tooth and nail, that's for sure. And now that everyone knows, it won't just be Benoit to support her. **

**Pinktink79: Aw hunn, I know what an exciting feeling that is! Once you're completely past writer's block, you'll feel like you can't stop typing lol. That's great though! I wish you all the luck in completely getting over it, lol like my pun? **

**Alkira Sonoma: Well then Soraya thanks you for the compliment. **


	26. Goodbye to You

Chapter 25:

_Backstage_

Soraya hastily wiped her eyes dry as she came back through the curtain. She was instantly pulled into a crushing hug by the one and only, Billy Gunn. He'd been waiting in the Gorilla for his match, which was due to air next.

"Jesus Christ, Soraya." Billy swore. "I can't believe this is happening to someone like you. If you need anything, you let me know."

"Thanks Billy." She flashed him a watery smile.

* * *

"Just promise me you're going to beat this back and return one hundred percent." Steve Blackman hugged her tightly.

"That's the plan." Soraya assured her former mentor slash partner. "You taught me better than to just give up."

* * *

"I'm going to come check on you every chance I get." Lita clung to her tightly, while Matt and Jeff stood behind her, looking somber.

"Us too." Matt told her.

"You bet, Team Xtreme has your back, Soraya." Jeff nodded his agreement.

"Thanks guys." Soraya sniffled and gave Lita tight squeeze. "Don't worry about me too much. I'm the Pittsburgh Powerhouse, I don't go down easy."

* * *

"You call me if you need anything." Kane admonished, his voice muffled behind his ever-present mask. "I know we haven't been as close as we used to be, but I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you, Kane." She gave the Beg Red Machine one last hug goodbye. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

"This is like totally bogus, Soraya!" Edge shook his head and sent his platinum blonde hair flying. "Granted, we always thought you were like _lacking_ awesomeness, but still, this totally sucks."

"Totally." Christian agreed. "Cancer is just like a vacuum cleaner!"

Both Soraya and Edge looked at him in confusion.

"You know, it manages to both suck and blow at the same time!" Christian elaborated for them.

"Oh." Soraya frowned in bewilderment. "Well, thanks guys."

* * *

"Keep your chin up, Kid." The Rock stopped Soraya in the hallway. "The Rock knows that your cancer won't be committing no homicide. What kind of cancer is it again?"

"It's Breast…" Soraya began.

"It doesn't matter what kind of cancer it is! Because either way, Soraya O'Toole is going to beat it and return to the ring to lay the SmackDown on the candyass we have backstage." Rock smirked. "But in all seriousness, keep your chin up, you'll come out on top."

"Thank you, Rock." Soraya smiled at him appreciatively. "Look after Jess for me, will you?"

"You never had to ask." He assured her.

* * *

"God Ray, I don't even know what to say to you right now." Billy Kidman shook his head. "How can this happen to you?"

"I don't know, but it did." Soraya gave him a brief hug. "I'm going home to Pittsburgh though, so you can come see me whenever you're in town. It's okay, Billy, I'm going to get through this."

"Every chance I get, I'm coming home." He swore. "I'm going to call Hank now; I know he'll mother hen you."

"Of course he will, see, with Hank around, I'm going to be fine." She laughed.

* * *

"Thank you for the well wishes, Hunter, I really appreciate it." Soraya spoke into her cell phone. "Somehow, I think you'll be back in the ring before I am. Keep resting up that quad, yeah?"

She looked up, as Jericho approached, looking panic stricken. "Yes, I'll call you if I need anything. You take care too, I'll talk to you later, bye." She hung and looked at Chris. "I'm going to get through this, Chris."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. "I'm one of your best friend's, I should have known."

"I didn't want you to treat me differently, Chris. I didn't want anyone to treat me differently. I didn't tell Jessica either, only Benoit knew." She stepped into his arms and hugged him tight. "You know you're going to be up to date on everything from here on out, I promise."

She heard a muffled choking sound and knew he was trying to keep himself together. "You can come visit me whenever you want, and I'll come to every show in Pittsburgh and Philadelphia. And you know as soon as I beat this I'll be back here with all of you."

"I don't want you to go. I don't want this to be happening to you." Jericho let his chin rest on top of her head. "I want you to stay here with me."

Soraya's eyes sting again and she burrowed into his chest. "Trust me, so do I."

* * *

"Hold up a second, Darlin." The voice of Stone Cold Steve Austin barked out, as Soraya continued down a hallway.

"Yes?" Soraya turned to face the Texas Rattlesnake, wondering what the Captain of the Alliance wanted now.

"Look, you know old Stone Cold isn't good with mushy, sentimental crap, but I can say honestly that I'm sorry for what you're going through." He shifted uncomfortably. "And, I hope you kick the crap out this thing."

Soraya offered him a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

"You've had a long night." Benoit commented, as Soraya slipped into his locker room, away from prying eyes and sympathetic stares.

Soraya nodded, and finally let her tears come. "I don't want to leave Chris! I don't want to leave my friends, I don't want to stop wrestling. I want to stay here with all of you!"

Benoit rose and crossed to her in a matter of seconds. "Ssh, I know baby." He enveloped her in his arms that had offered comfort more times than she could count at this point. "But you'll be back. This isn't goodbye forever, it's more of a see you later."

"I don't want to do this alone." She mumbled.

"Hey, you're not alone." He titled her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Didn't you hear those fans out there? They're all behind you, every single one. And, I can guarantee that you got stopped by a ton of WWF Superstars on your way back here. You're a well liked person, Soraya and there are a ton of people who are going to be there for you, including me."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right. I feel like everyone stopped me, even Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H called me on my cell phone."

"See, even people you never expected are behind you." Benoit grinned. "You can beat this, I know it."

Soraya struggled with her tears again, as she carried her gym bag out into the parking lot. A limo, courtesy of the McMahon waited for her to take her to the airport. She was going home to Pittsburgh to fight this thing. The only good thing was that she would be with Hank and Melody again.

* * *

"Darlin?" A soft voice drifted towards her from her right.

Soraya jumped, startled and let her eyes rest on Mark. The Undertaker looked at though he had been fighting his emotions most of the night. His eyes were red rimmed and his expression was heartbroken.

"Hey." Any anger or bitterness she felt towards him disappeared for a moment at the sight of him.

"You can't die." He said softly.

"I won't." She promised him.

"Soraya, I…" He trailed off, not know how to proceed with that he wanted to say.

"It's okay, Mark." She assured him. "I'm going to be okay."

He hugged her tightly to him, afraid she'd disappear if he let go. Meanwhile, she inhaled his familiar scent of leather, cigars and motor oil. It had been denied to her for so long that she just let herself be held by him, cursing the fact that she needed it.

"I'll be back, Mark." She swore. "That which doesn't kill me only makes me stronger."

"You better be, Darlin." He slowly released her. "I know you won't, but don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

**A/N: So the next chapter will be the final one of this particular fic. It seems so short compared to Over It, but the sequel will be longer and more action packed. A lot of goodbyes in this one, some sad, some funny. I had to throw E&C in there for humor and I made the Rock's slightly funny as well. Stay tuned for the final chapter of Courage. Then it's on to Survivor. **

**Inday: That's the plan for the Sequel anyway. **

**Purplefeather21: Soraya's made of tough stuff, she'll pull through. **

**Pinktink79: It may be a bit sad, but I added one last happy surprise for the final chapter. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: haha I'm not psychic really, but that's my explanation for not liking Bradshaw. I would kill to see Shamrock live, the man is so intense and Blackman is awesome too, his theme was sick! Haha, I really dislike Maryse, she's such a slut! The way she was eyeballing Batista when he offered to face Umaga at Mania made me want to rip all that fake blonde hair out. **

**Jewelgirl04: I decided to kind of do what you did and leave a list of potential guys in 2004 that she could wind up with and let people vote to see who they think it is, before I post the banner and stuff. Haha. And yay for my one-shot. I CANNOT wait to read it! Me and Dave lovin…yippee! **

**Xinnlagjin: Things will go so much better for her in the sequel lol**

**Asher02: like I said, some are sad, some are funny. I like my E&C one personally. **

**Alkira Sonoma: I miss him too, he was one of my all time idols. His end was so tragic. RIP Benoit.**


	27. All of the Strength and Courage

Chapter 26:

_Two days later_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to ask to please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we make our final descent into Pittsburgh International Airport. We hope you've enjoyed your flight with Southwest Airlines and will join us again soon." The Captain's voice came over the intercom as the plane dipped to make its landing.

Soraya kept her green eyes focused out the window. In a way, she was glad to be going home for a little while. She had missed the familiarity of Pittsburgh. She just wished it wasn't such an indefinite thing. She'd just be on vacation and return to the tour within a week's time. But, that wasn't how her life was going to go at the moment. She had many doctor trips in her future.

She was one of the last to depart the plane, hefting her gym bag over her shoulder. The flight attendants smiled pleasantly at her, as she entered the tunnel that would lead her out into the lobby. Although Hank had offered to take the day off work so he could pick her up, she told him she'd grab a cab and meet him back at the apartment later, her old apartment. The time she had lived there felt like a lifetime ago. She had grown accustomed to living out of hotels and eating on the run. To be back somewhere so permanent would require some adjusting.

"Nice to see some things never change." A familiar voice commented. "Still as serious and broody as ever."

Soraya's had snapped around to her right, where the voice had come from. There was a moment of stunned surprise that after a moment gave way to pleasure. An ear to ear grin spread across her face and she couldn't stop the happy squeal that sounded from the back of her throat.

"Ken!" Her bag hit the floor and she flung herself into Shamrock's waiting arms, clinging to her former partner like a lifeline.

"Soraya." He sighed her name and kept his arms around her tiny frame in a tight hold. It had been almost two years since they had last seen each other and their contact had been limited due to their constant touring schedule, him with Pride Fighting and her with the WWF.

She pulled back just enough to look at him. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, in fact, I'm thrilled."

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, marveling at the fact that he could trail it down past her shoulders, when it had always been chin length before. "We're performing in Philadelphia tonight. There were rumors about you coming home for an indefinite amount of time, so I got in touch with that guy, Hank."

"I am home for an indefinitely amount of time." Her eyes still clouded over like a storm when she was upset, that he was pleased to notice.

"Why don't I take you home, and you can fill me in." He offered, already knowing the airport wouldn't be an ideal place to talk about whatever was going on with her.

* * *

_One hour later_

Soraya came out of the kitchen and handed Ken a mug of coffee. Her apartment looked so different. The only room Hank hadn't left his mark on was the home gym, Soraya and Billy had created out of the spare bedroom all those years ago. He had left that way it was, as it was already to his liking.

"Cancer?" Shamrock repeated, once she retook her seat beside him.

He was known for his skills in the martial arts. He was headstrong enough to be willing to fight anything or anyone, which had led to his nickname of the World's Most Dangerous Man. His last years in the WWF, he had proven that trait by fighting anyone who had wronged Soraya, a woman he had been madly in love with, but would never admit it at the time. He had taken on a lot of battles for her and would gladly do so again. But, this he couldn't fight for her. And that bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"The Doctors say that because I'm still young, and it's fairly early, I have a really good chance. My own determination will make it even better." Soraya tried to assure him. "That and with the support of Benoit and Jericho, I can't fail."

"Wait, Jericho? As in Chris Jericho, the one who ended my career?" Shamrock's eyes widened in surprise.

"A lot of things have changed since you left the WWF Ken." Soraya smiled at his confusion. "Jericho is actually a good guy at heart, he can be obnoxious, but he's been there for me for a long time now."

"Next you're going to tell me that you're in love with Val Venis or something." Ken joked.

"No." She laughed. "But I did fall for the Undertaker, and hard."

"What?!" Ken gaped at her. "But Soraya, he kidnapped you. He was going to make you a ritual sacrifice? How could you fall in love with that freak?"

"He came back and he saved me from Right to Censor. He wasn't a scary phenom anymore. He was a badass. He road to the ring on a freaking Harley! We're not together anymore, due to outside circumstance, but when we were, he made me really happy." Soraya shrugged. "I even valeted for Blackman right after you left for a couple months anyway."

"Whoa." Ken's head was spinning with the new information.

"Now I have a singles career." She continued. "Although, in the technical sense, I'm Chris Benoit's valet, but we never followed the rules. I was hoping for a title shot in the future, but now with my cancer, that's going to have to go on the backburner."

"You weren't kidding when you told me things were different." Shamrock shook his head. "You and the Undertaker?"

"Mark and I, yes." She nodded. "As of right now, he's the loved of my life, but I'm moving on. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"And then there are the things that never change." Shamrock chuckled. "Still determined to be strong."

"Always." She admitted. "But I wasn't when we first broke up. In fact, I nearly broke his new girlfriend's nose, but Benoit hauled me off before it got too out of hand."

"So are you and Benoit…" He let the question hang in the air between them.

"No, just friends." She immediately denied. "He's like my mentor."

"And Jericho?"

"Also just a friend, he's got too much ego for me to handle as his girlfriend." Soraya giggled. "That and he spends more time on his hair than I do."

"So you're single then." He asked.

"Yes." She answered. "I haven't been with anymore since Mark and that was over a year ago."

"Let me ask you something then." He tilted his head to study her. "If I had stayed in the WWF, would we ever have become more than friends? I think I made it fairly obvious that I had pretty deep feelings for you."

"I'd like to think so." Soraya agreed. "I had feelings for you too, we just never got our chance."

"What if that chance is now, Soraya?" He reached over and linked her hand with his. "I know that you have a lot going on, with your cancer and I still have UFC, but I never quite got over you. I thought about you almost every day and now, I can be here for you when you need me. UFC doesn't require as tight a schedule as the WWF. Let me be here for you, let me be the guy for you."

"Ken." Her eyes widened at his omission.

"I don't know if we're the stuff dreams are made or, but I will do my best to make you happy and help you whenever you need me. I did so before, and I can do it again, as your boyfriend this time and not your partner." He tugged her closer.

She offered him a weak smile. "Okay." She relaxed into the brief kiss he gave her. "I really missed you, Ken."

"I missed you too, Soraya. I'm not going anywhere, not this time anyway." He cupped her face in his hands. "We'll beat this thing, together."

"Together." She repeated, before he kissed her again.

**A/N: All right, all you people who wanted to see Soraya and Shamrock get their shot. I'm giving it to them for the end of this particular fic, because he was such a big part of the beginning. He won't be a part of the second one though, because we're finally going to meet the man who Soraya is destined to be with. Now think for a moment, she returns in April of 2004, think back to the roster then. I'll give you a list of guys, and you can vote on who you think it is. I hope you enjoyed Courage, it was a kind of happy ending at least. **

**Triple H**

**Batista**

**Randy Orton**

**Chris Jericho**

**Maven**

**Rob Van Dam**

**Goldberg**

**Go ahead and place your votes. I want to see who gets the most. And keep an eye out for Survivor. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: I agree, but I'm behind Candice one hundred percent too. She's worked really hard to improve and it shows. I cannot wait for her to come back. **

**Aaron: ha, I'm such a Hardy fan, but even I can admit E&C were amusing even though now I think threw his career in the shitter. I was stoked for Jeff's return last night! Ah! I was so excited to see him! I hated his new music when he first got it, now I love it. Yeek, I can't wait to see what he does next. **

**Awprncss4386: haha 'm glad you liked it. **

**Alkira Sonoma: here it is, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Pinktink79: That's the plan**

**Asher02: I was so happy when Jeff came out! Yay Jeffro!**

**Jewelgirl04: haha aw Danielle, I didn't mean to make you cry. Then next one will be happier. **

**Xinnlagjin: Well, the WWE never pushed Christian the right way, so I made up for it a little lol. **

**Purplefeather21: Well go ahead and take a guess, one of the guys listed above is the one. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Actually, she broke her cannon bone before the race started but they ran her anyway, greedy trainers! I heard that report on ESPN the other night. Some people shouldn't work with horses if they can't understand the trauma their legs can't handle. **


End file.
